The Crow  Titans Style
by Mortal Guardian
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are killed by some of Jump City's worst.  Beast Boy returns for revenge with a certain bird as his guide. I own no rights to The Crow or the Teen Titans. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tonight Jump City's heroes, The Teen Titans, were going to suffer a great loss. Two of its team members would be taken by death.

The night was dark but pleasant. Cyborg was off tuning up the T-car. In a short while he planned to meet up with Bumblebee. Robin and Starfire were snuggling together in the TV room watching a movie. These two had recently begun dating and couldn't be happier. Raven and Beast Boy were nowhere in the tower. The others knew where these two were – out... on a date of their own.

It was nice knowing these two were finally together. At first it seemed like nonsense because these were Raven and Beast Boy after all, but they worked. Since Trigon's defeat, Raven was free of his influence and began to open up with some emotions, in spite of being hesitant about which ones she can show. Beast Boy seemed to grow up a bit since the titans brought down the Brotherhood of Evil. His need to pull pranks or tell countless jokes decreased significantly. Both seemed to match better than ever. These were just some of the changes that brought them closer together. It seemed as though love was inevitable between them and quite possibly had already blossomed.

While it seemed as though this was going to be a nice evening the alarm went off and communicator signals went active. Robin pulled his out. Seeing Cyborg in the picture let Robin know he got the notice as well. Starfire looked on at Robin's communicator. The primary image was that of Beast Boy in a garbled transmission. Something violent, the three realized, was going on in the background, but they could see no other faces than that of Beast Boy's. He appeared scathed and worn and sounded very desperate.

"Titans (broken transmission)... trouble (broken transmission)... Raven is-." The picture went blank, leaving only Cyborg's image.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy!" shouted Robin, but the communicator never brought the green titan's image back. The team leader tried reaching Raven's communicator, but she never responded. "Cyborg, can you reach them?"

"Come in B.B.! Raven! No luck Robin."

"Get up here fast!"

"Copy," replied the hybrid.

Robin put his communicator away then went to the computer console and brought up a city map.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asked the alien princess.

"Beast Boy's and Raven's communicators aren't transmitting so we don't immediately know where they are. I'm tracking where Beast Boy's signal was last transmitted from."

Cyborg entered the room as Robin continued typing at the keyboard. Then a marker flashed.

"It's the ghetto area." Robin's brow furrowed as he was puzzled. "How did they end up there?"

"It's where one of Raven's favorite dark hangouts is located," replied Cyborg looking the map over.

"Then let's get there fast! Titans, go!"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg quickly departed for Cyborg's car.

* * *

At the sound of a single crack from a powerful punch delivered by Mammoth the green shape-shifting Beast Boy fell to the pavement, severely beaten. He looked up, but between the fog of dust and soot drifting across the area and his failing vision, he could no longer identify his and Raven's six assailants. 

Beast Boy weakly shifted his head in an attempt to see the half demon. Turning so that he was looking to the left he could see her. Raven was dead. She lost the battle a long time ago in spite of putting up a great offensive. Raven took so many beatings from their attackers. It was only through transformations into tough skinned animals and reptiles that he was able to endure much longer than she. But these six united villains overwhelmed him and his girlfriend.

Beast Boy was so worn he could barely mouth her name. Tears fell from his eyes – not from the dusty air or from the physical agony. Beast Boy cried for failing as a titan, but worst of all for failing Raven. He couldn't protect her even though she was strong enough to protect herself. It was so unfair to lose her like this. The worst part was he never got the chance to tell her… and he was finally going to say it tonight.

"That's right, take one last look at her." The coarse male voice came from someone standing over Beast Boy. After a few seconds it continued. "I think that's enough." Johnny Rancid turned and walked away, stepping back where the others were gathered which included Jinx, Control Freak, and Killer Moth.

Beast Boy was so weak from the battle he would barely feel what happened next. Someone else approached him from his left, but he was too weak to try and look at who it was. He could hear the multiple metallic steps and that was enough for him to realize who was closing in. Beast Boy felt a thrust into his back through his heart. Before everything went black, the changeling had guessed that Gizmo impaled him with one of the spider legs from his tech pack.

* * *

The T-car pulled into the vicinity of Beast Boy's transmission. Crowds were gathered around the crime scene which was sectioned off by Jump City authorities. The paramedics had not arrived yet. News crews were in the middle of their breaking stories. The titans' view was blocked from the numbers. 

After the car stopped, Robin and Starfire hurried out of their seats and out of the car. Cyborg turned off the engine and stepped out of the car as Robin and Starfire were already near the crowd. Robin had to break through the wall of people while Starfire flew over them.

Before Cyborg could even get to the crowd and before Robin could get through them, they both heard Starfire wail at what she discovered. Robin got through and crossed the line, momentarily followed by Cyborg who pushed the people aside so he could get to his teammates. Then he, as Robin did, saw what had caused Starfire to scream. It was inconceivable – to see two of their own taken from them.

"Titans, please step back," requested one of the officers. "An ambulance will be here momentarily to take them away."

"These are our friends," Starfire sobbed. "Please do not send us away from them."

Another officer attempted to escort the titans outside of the crime scene perimeter, but the first gestured for him to let them be. The second returned to his duties.

"Cyborg stay with her a moment," ordered Robin. Cyborg knelt down beside Starfire and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, barely containing his own sadness.

Robin gestured for the officer to step aside with him. "Please tell me you have witnesses. Of all these people, someone had to have seen something."

"No one's talking, I'm afraid," replied the officer. "We tried to persuade them to talk, but everyone we asked said they saw nothing."

"Why, are they afraid?"

"I think so."

"What have you found out so far?"

"From what we've investigated up to now, it was a pretty nasty struggle. Whoever they tried to fight was more than they could handle."

"Or maybe they were severely outnumbered."

"Excuse me," said a voice off to the side.

The officer and Robin turned to see a reporter and cameraman.

"Would you care to comment Robin?" he asked. "Do you have anything to say to the ones who did this to your team?"

Robin, looking away, replied, "Sorry, but I don't do interviews."

"You'll have to step back," ordered the officer. "Any statements given will be done by police spokespersons."

The sound of an ambulance siren faded in from the distance. Momentarily it backed in. The authorities ordered the crowds to disperse. A gap was made and the police line was opened to let paramedics through.

Cyborg helped Starfire to stand. "Step back Star. Let these guys take care of them."

"Who could have done such a horrible thing to Raven and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as Cyborg led her around the paramedics and outside the crime scene perimeter.

"We're going to find out one way or another," Cyborg assured her. "No matter how long it takes, we'll find whoever did this."

"Then let's get started…," they heard Robin say as he approached them, "tonight."

Raven and Beast Boy were placed in the ambulance. The paramedics departed and the crowds were dismissed. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg returned to the T-car and left.

* * *

A few buildings away stood two men on an apartment rooftop. One looked upon the city without shame through a single eyehole in his black and orange mask. The other, wearing a white headmaster's robe stood near Slade with a similar expression. 

"Quite a display," Slade remarked sounding impressed. He turned to face Brother Blood. "Your students along with some of this city's rather… unusual criminals have finally met with some success."

"Are you sure you don't want to finish the job and have them eliminate the other three?" asked Blood.

"At another time, perhaps," replied Slade coolly. "For now let's take pleasure in seeing their team crippled… and their spirits broken." Slade turned and began walking away, with Brother Blood joining him as they both left the rooftop.

(A/N: While the title suggests this is a Crow story, such a bird will not be Beast Boy's guide. You'll see next what is.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a year to the night when Raven and Beast Boy died. Robin and the titans made so many efforts to find the ones responsible for the deaths of their team's friends. Robin even had suspicions as to who they might be, but being a stickler about the law he couldn't point fingers without proof. Those fiends covered their tracks all too well. Even up to now anyone that might have seen what happened did not come forward.

"Maybe we'll just have to admit that no one saw anything," Cyborg once decided.

Robin refused to accept that for a long time, but eventually conceded to the possibility with reluctance. "Maybe we'll get lucky one day and whoever did this will still end up in jail, even if they aren't charged with murder."

In the year that had since passed, the titans had made a tough decision – replace Raven and Beast Boy. To have replaced them, the difficulty was not finding new members who were as good as them or better. Rather the difficulty came from actually replacing them – to admit that Raven and Beast Boy were no longer a part of the team. As long as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire remember them though, they will never be truly gone because they were like a family. They always worked well as a team of five so all they intended to acquire were just two more members.

They took in Omen – a girl of incredible mental and mystical abilities… including teleportation. Such traits benefited the titans before thanks to Raven. There was no reason to doubt Omen's powers would be of great help. The titans also took interest in the abilities possessed by one who called herself Magenta. Her abilities of magnetic attraction and repulsion came to serve the team well.

* * *

Slade patiently paced around in his dimly lighted monitoring room. Periodically he would pause and look over toward the entrance to the space. Other times he would look at and observe city activity broadcasted on the many screens. Shortly the door slid open and Slade stopped pacing to turn and face the incoming visitor.

"Welcome back Brother Blood," he greeted smoothly. "Are they ready?" he asked referring to Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.

"They are," replied Blood as he lowered the hood of his white headmaster's robe revealing his cybernetic features.

"Send them forth to release Killer Moth and Johnny Rancid. And… have them set the couch potato free. His tactics are bizarre, but he has potential. Soon we'll strike the titans again."

"So now you seek their final elimination?"

"Let's shake them up a bit before we do. During the prison break Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid, and the rest are likely to have a run in with the titans anyway. But after they've escaped we'll allow them to get some air and stretch their legs for a couple of days. Then summon everyone here for orders to finish the titans."

"Very well," Brother Blood complied. Then he turned and began walking out.

"Doesn't it impress you how they have all kept silent in the year since taking down Raven and Beast Boy?"

"It does a little," said Brother Blood from the other side of the doorway.

"Make sure it stays that way… for now."

"Of course," Blood complied. Then the door closed.

Slade walked over to a chair and sat down while looking over the monitors to observe the city.

* * *

The hour was approaching 10:00 p.m. Robin and Cyborg had been rummaging through some home movies and slide shows. They sat around in the Rec. Room watching and reminiscing over the days the team had with Raven and Beast Boy. The videos brought on bittersweet memories. Yet Robin and Cyborg kept happy as they continued to watch. Earlier they had been outside to pay their respects at the grave site set up on the island where Raven and Beast Boy were buried.

Omen and Magenta had long since departed for their rooms. Throughout the day they had allowed the others time to honor their deceased teammates. For all inside it had been a quiet and uneventful day.

Starfire was out in the dark standing before the markers again. Stars in the sky twinkled and the full moon glowed brightly. This had been Starfire's third time today at the graves. Even now her head was bowed and her eyes were closed in sadness. Her arms hung down with her hands clasped together.

"I really miss you my friends," she began without changing expression. "This grief I feel is very difficult to dismiss. You were both just beginning to find happiness with each other, as I have found much joy with Robin." Starfire brought her folded hands up to chest level and raised her head. She opened her eyes to face the markers. "He is such a wonderful person. Even Cyborg and Bumblebee have taken the next step – Robin taught me that phrase – and have since finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. How I ache knowing that fiends and death have denied you happiness.

"You should see how well Omen and Magenta perform as titans," Starfire continued. "They are good fighters and good friends and their powers are impressive. They respect that we still speak highly of you both. How great all would be if you could still be a part of the team."

Suddenly the alarm went off. In spite of hearing the muffled sound coming from within the tower, Starfire's communicator still went off. She activated it.

"Please come back inside Star," Robin requested. "There's been a jailbreak and I'll want everyone on it."

"Coming Robin," replied Starfire softly. She replaced her communicator and returned her attention to the graves. "I must go. I – or rather we – have hope that we will one day be victorious and your murderers will be brought to justice. Until next time… farewell." With that, Starfire turned and after thinking good thoughts levitated and drifted away.

Cyborg set the security to maximum, allowing the titans access back into the tower via only retinal identification and voice recognition. Then the titans departed the tower.

* * *

As Starfire was returning to the tower, a strong gust of wind blew across Titans Island. Clouds parted in a dark sky following a crash of thunder and a single flash of lighting. From the opening in the clouds flew a black bird – a raven. The bird descended upon the island and perched itself upon the headstone of Beast Boy. It squealed loudly.

In total darkness a pair of green eyes opened. There was a single, heavy gasp for breath. The air in here smelled very sour. In spite of feeling weak and disoriented, he attempted to sit up but bumped his head on something hard immediately above him.

"Ahhh!" he grunted. He went to place a hand on the bumped spot of his forehead and without thinking, bumped his hand on that same hard surface. His hoarse declaration was, "Ow!"

Momentarily after getting over his errors, did it occur to him he couldn't see. He tried moving around and found that his ability to do so was limited. "Where am I? Hello!" he cried weakly.

There was no response to his call. Wanting to see where he was Beast Boy morphed his eyes to see as an owl, he could barely make out the decaying material around him. His space was quite narrow. Beast Boy tried pushing on the sides and found them to be immobile. Then he tried the surface above him and found that just as impossible. Although he found it difficult to change his form, Beast Boy finally managed to morph into a rat. Realizing something was blanketing him he crawled carefully around until he felt nothing around him. He crawled over to one side and began chewing.

Above, on the surface, Cyborg had just finished setting the security to the tower. Then the titans departed from the tower to stop the jailbreak.

Less than ten minutes after their departure there was a hole large enough for Beast Boy to feel that the rat could get through, until his nose ran into something moist and cool – soil? So he morphed into a gopher and began digging through the soil. Beast Boy surfaced nearly seven minutes later and the rodent found itself on the island facing the shore, breathing fresher air.

Morphing back into human form he felt the cool night air all over him. Changing was a bit easier this time, so his strength was slowly coming back. It was then Beast Boy looked down and found out he was not wearing his favorite jump suit. In fact he was not wearing anything. The shape-shifter crouched down in embarrassment.

"_Why am I naked? Where is my uniform?"_ he wondered. It now occurred to him that after he morphed into the rat, he must have been crawling around to get out from under whatever clothes he was wearing in that dark space underground.

He looked around for the tower so that he could go in and put on something to wear. Beast Boy then realized more than just the tower. He noticed the two headstones that puzzled him. On one of them sat a black bird, doing nothing but watching him. The raven squawked lightly. Beast Boy crept closer to the headstones and noticed his name – Garfield Logan – on the one nearest to him.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide with shock. "I died?" he exclaimed out loud. That night had apparently been forgotten. "Nooo!" he cried in disbelief as he fell backward onto the sandy ground and scrambled back away from the graves.

His left hand fell upon a footprint where Starfire had stood a short time ago. An image of her flashed through his mind. _"I really miss you my friends."_ She looked very sad.

Beast Boy jerked away from that spot. But his hands fell upon two more sets of footprints. A vision of a sad Cyborg appeared. _"It's just not the same without you guys."_ Then a vision of an upset Robin appeared immediately following Cyborg_. "We really tried for so long. I'm sorry we didn't get them."_

Beast Boy moved away from that spot. He shook his head as if to clear his mind of what he saw and was bewildered. After recovering a bit, something occurred to the shape-shifter. "If that's mine… is the other marker-?" Forgetting that he was naked, Beast Boy crept around to the other grave. He read the name, "Raven Roth." Beast Boy fell back on his rear and shook his head sadly. "Why?"

The black raven still perched on his headstone, squawked and flapped its wings, leaping about on the stone. Beast Boy looked up. "What do you want?" he asked in frustration. The raven continued its little rant. Then Beast Boy morphed into his own raven form.

"_What?"_ he demanded.

"_Enough sitting around!"_ it replied harshly. _"You have work to do."_

"_Work – what kind of work?"_

"_They are still out there – those who did this to you and her. You need to make them pay for that. This is why you have been restored."_

"_How long have I been dead?"_

"_One year."_

"_I've been separated from Raven that long?"_ he screeched in disbelief_. "How come it doesn't seem like it has been that long?"_

"_In death time has no meaning."_

Recalling the images, Beast Boy was curious. _"I saw some very weird images of my friends. How did I do that?"_

"_It is a skill given to you as an aid. You had visions of friends mourning your deaths. Such visions are links to emotional moments, both good and bad – happy times and sad times. There are visions that can make you smile and other moments that could make you angry. The visions which you will come to experience… use them to drive you to your revenge."_

"_So I really have to destroy those who did this to us? What happens after I've finished?"_

"_Then you can be reunited with she who was taken from you. Now go back inside and get ready. We will be working together to find them. I will be your eyes. What I see you will see."_

Beast Boy morphed back into a human and stood up. The tower seemed rather quiet, which could only mean the titans were likely out somewhere. His guess was they were on a mission – a mission that would not result in the capture of his and Raven's murderers since he was resurrected. Justice had to be delivered by him. So the tower would be set at maximum security. He knew the tower's cameras were scanning the whole island and it occurred to him that he's likely already been recorded.

Beast Boy had had no time to be concerned with being naked and that the cameras were recording him like this. He turned and hurried up the beach toward the tower with the raven flying nearby. The motion sensors detected his presence but the tower's security measures were set to identify titans without going into alert.

Beast Boy approached the tower door. The raven perched itself on his left shoulder. The panel on the right blinked in a familiar fashion indicating he must identify himself. Beast Boy set his eyes before the reader. After a couple of beeps, a small monitor came on with a recorded image of Cyborg. "Retinal scan accepted. Voice recognition is now required. Identify yourself."

Beast Boy stepped back. "Beast Boy's my name. Funny stuff is my game."

"Welcome back B.B. The door's open." Cyborg's image disappeared. A low hum sounded off for a few seconds then stopped. A heavy click from the door meant it was accessible and maximum security was temporarily disengaged. Beast Boy opened the door and went inside with the raven flying nearby. The door then closed by itself and maximum security was reestablished in the tower.

Beast Boy walked through the tower passages toward his room with the raven still close to him. He was grateful Cyborg had created that titan recognition program. With that in effect there was no intrusion detection while Beast Boy roamed the tower. For the moment all he wanted to do was to get something to wear.

* * *

Here's hoping you readers respect my using a raven rather than a crow. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hour was approaching 10:00 p.m. Among their collection of home movies and slide shows, Cyborg had selected a set of discs containing slides of last year's Fourth of July. Cyborg set the series to run from the beginning of the late afternoon's events. There were individual and group pictures taken of the food's preparations at the tower, their departure from the tower to the T-car, through the city, and all afternoon and evening long of park activities. In every picture there was never a dull moment. There were happy smiles – even rare "Kodak" moments of smiles from Raven – and goofy grins.

Among the titans, Bumblebee had been invited to come along. Cyborg had asked her to go that day and since then they had been going out and were now a steady couple. There were plenty of couples' moments taken in the slide show's photos. Robin and Starfire were caught cuddling, and there were a number of shots of hugs between Raven and Beast Boy. Then at nightfall when the fireworks began, the camera was mounted and automated to swivel about. Pictures were taken of the fireworks and the titans, as a boy was paired with a girl. They were either sitting side by side or leaning into one another.

A short while ago, before the slide show was run, Cyborg ran a home movie of the titans at the beach from last June which Starfire joined to watch. Bumblebee was not among the titans for beach day. Although the home movie camera did not catch every angle of the day's events, the security cameras caught plenty, so Cyborg decided to use that additional footage for this collection. Beast Boy succeeded in talking an initially reluctant Raven to join them. She came out wearing a dark one-piece bathing suit and a dark open-button cover-up shirt.

While everyone else enjoyed the water Raven remained on the beach reading. Once in a while Beast Boy, with some support from the other titans, would invite her into the water. Several times she would decline, even if she had to use her powers on him to stress her point. But she eventually gave in and at least waded around in the water no higher than her knees. That did not stop Beast Boy from having a little fun. He morphed into a seal and beneath the water succeeded in bumping the back of her left leg hard enough to send her toppling over into the sea. A soaking Raven quickly levitated out of the water and retaliated, having a little fun of her own with her powers. While her rage was more under control, she faked the emotion and went into a pretend demonic tantrum. Seeing the terrorized look on his face and then hearing his desperate apology made her smile. She thought it made him all the cuter. After "calming down" she laughed. Raven opened up to some more fun and even joined in the splashing and swimming around. Footage caught Beast Boy morphing into a dolphin and swimming around with Raven clinging to his dorsal fin.

Starfire could not watch anymore. Although she could laugh at times, she was too saddened so she left the room to go outside. Robin and Cyborg remained to continue watching. The beach and park footage brought on bittersweet memories for them too, but they still laughed.

* * *

Magenta retired to her room a short while ago. She was having an on screen conversation with her long time friend Kid Flash. He was good to her knowing she had problems concerning her powers. Her magnetic abilities often distorted her mental stability and Kid Flash's friendship kept her sane. The titans were fully aware of this but they believed in her powers and trusted her as long as Kid Flash did.

* * *

Omen was in her room reflecting over some cryptic visions she recently had. She could not understand why she was unable to know the details of the visions. There were indications of "death to life" and "revenge." In the shadows of those images Omen could see a young figure, but no face. There was even a bird. As the figure seemed to monitor the city from the rooftops, the bird monitored the city from the sky… both seemingly to be searching for something… or someone.

"_I should share these with the others,"_ she thought. _"But what would I tell them? I have no real leads."_ She considered how her visions were coming to her. _"It's as if I'm not supposed to have these visions… like they're not my concern. Well until I know something, I'll remain silent and hope no disaster comes to pass for doing so."_

* * *

Minutes before the Fourth of July slide show was finished with its run, the alarm went off. The video display was replaced with a map of Jump City and a marker with an emergency code. Robin and Cyborg were already at the monitor as Magenta and Omen entered the room. Robin pulled out his communicator having already deciphered the emergency code.

Please come back inside Star," Robin requested. "There's been a jailbreak and I'll want everyone on it."

"Coming Robin," replied Starfire softly.

Seconds after issuing his order, there was a strong gust of wind. Then there came a flash of lighting followed by a crash of thunder. Lastly a section of clouds made way for a small opening. Omen looked outside at the change in the atmosphere. Then everything outside steadied to the calmness it was before. Omen felt troubled and everyone inside noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Omen?" wondered Robin.

"There's just… something strange about the sudden change in the weather," she replied. "But I have no definite thoughts on what it means."

"If you think it's going to mean trouble let us know."

Starfire had just joined the titans in the Rec. room.

"I will," Omen complied.

"Okay, the tower's security system is set," Cyborg reported. "Titan Recognition is activated as are the retinal and vocal I.D."

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin and they all departed the tower.

* * *

Outside, where there lay buried one Garfield Logan, he had since found himself apparently awake and in total darkness. Determined to get to better light he had become a rat and was nearly finished chewing through his confinement.

* * *

Omen, Magenta, and Cyborg were speeding through the city in the T-car. Robin was on his R-cycle, while Starfire flew through the air. They were but two remaining miles away from the prison.

"Omen can you tell us anything about the jailbreak," asked Robin.

Omen closed her eyes for a few seconds to focus. "H.I.V.E. members Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo are aiding in the escape of… Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid, and Control Freak."

"What would the H.I.V.E. want with them?" wondered Cyborg.

Omen focused on her foresight. "They have orders to break the other three out. But I don't know whose orders and I can't foresee why."

"We'll just have to ask when we get there," Robin replied. Jump City Prison was just ahead. "There it is."

* * *

The front gate of the prison opened up – the apparent work of Gizmo's tech. He and the other five neared the entrance. They spotted the titans en route. "Crud, it's the titans!" griped Gizmo.

"So what do we tell them about what we did last year?" asked Control Freak.

"We have orders from Slade and Brother Blood not to say anything right now," instructed Jinx. "We're also not to finish them off for now. Let's just make sure we escape."

Mammoth and Johnny Rancid simultaneously cracked their knuckles. "Me and birdie-boy got an old score to settle," stated Rancid with a savage grin.

"Get ready," said Jinx as the titans came to a halt.

Starfire levitated as the titans' vehicles all came to a halt and were powered off. Robin removed his helmet and stepped from his R-cycle as Cyborg, Magenta, and Omen got out of the T-car.

"So what business does the H.I.V.E. have with you three that they're helping you escape?" Robin demanded.

"Yeah, or can't the H.I.V.E. carry its own weight?" added Cyborg with sarcasm.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Jinx retorted

"But we're not gonna tell ya!" added Control Freak with a scowl and a cackle.

There was a momentary standstill between the two teams, but both sides were battle ready. The only move made was three devices being ejected from Gizmo's tech pack: Control Freak's remote which Gizmo tossed over to him, a device for Killer Moth which Gizmo also tossed to his ally, and another device which Gizmo held on to.

"Attack!" ordered Jinx after another moment. Gizmo's spider legs tech snapped from his backpack and all villains rushed forward.

"Titan's go!" ordered Robin and all charged.

Enemies clashed. Killer Moth took to the air and Starfire charged after him. Control Freak pressed a button on his remote and vanished. Omen's foresight led her to Cyborg's T-car where Control Freak reappeared from the monitoring equipment of the T-car's dashboard and behind the wheel. Mammoth charged after Omen whose attention had still been on Control Freak's reappearance in Cyborg's car. Jinx maneuvered about using her acrobatics and charged toward Magenta. Gizmo pressed a button on his device and this teleported Rancid's prized motorcycle onto the grounds. Johnny Rancid charged toward his wheels. Gizmo popped his spider legs out from his tech pack and went into attack mode toward Cyborg.

Starfire continued her aerial pursuit of Killer Moth who continued to out maneuver her starbolt and eyebolt attacks. He looked back every few seconds looking for an open opportunity to turn and charge her.

Robin spotted Rancid going for his motorcycle and was about to go after his own R-cycle but was mystified to see his wheels acting on their own. A loud cackle from within the T-car gained Robin's attention. Control Freak was aiming his remote right at the R-cycle.

The dull cackle from Control Freak also got Cyborg's attention and distracted him from Gizmo. "No, not my baby!" Cyborg cried. He was blindsided by Gizmo who ejected a battering ram from his tech pack.

Control Freak quickly hit a pattern of buttons on his remote and the T-car started right up. He put the car into drive and backed the car a short distance from the fight. He continued maneuvering Robin's R-cycle around to keep the boy wonder from catching his wheels. He also navigated the R-cycle about, using it as a weapon to quickly charge Robin who constantly leapt away to avoid being rammed by it.

Johnny Rancid was quickly closing in on Robin. "Here I come you stupid little kid!"

Jinx brought forth every form of debris she could toward Magenta. Magenta had no problem deflecting anything metallic coming her way. But this did not deter Jinx. Jinx was also throwing nonmetallic debris at her, causing Magenta to maneuver around those attacks that she could not stop.

Mammoth charged toward Omen.

"Rancid," Jinx called out as she fought. "Robin's too busy trying to get his motorcycle. Save him for later and help Mammoth with the psychic!"

Johnny brought his wheels to a halt. He briefly looked back and forth between Omen and Robin. He grunted unhappily, but complied and steered toward Omen.

* * *

At Titans Tower a naked Beast Boy had just used voice recognition. "Beast Boy's my name. Funny stuff is my game."

"Welcome back B.B. The door's open." Cyborg's image disappeared from the monitor.

* * *

Starfire grew eye-weary from firing her many eyebolts. This briefly distorted her vision and she momentarily stopped firing starbolts as well. Killer Moth took the chance to come about and charge Starfire. Starfire could see well and resumed firing starbolts, but her eyes were still worn and she could not fire eyebolts. Killer Moth maneuvered around the energy blasts. He closed in on her and took a swing. Starfire was thrown back by his punch and Killer Moth kept up his assault continuing to charge and added several punches.

But Starfire's adrenalin pumped fast and her temper rose. As Killer Moth closed in for another attack, Starfire grunted as she thrust a hand out and caught his fist. In a fury she thrust her fist at his abdomen. He contracted and let out a gasp. In midair, Starfire took hold of him and threw him down to the surface. He fell many feet to the ground and was knocked out.

Starfire regained herself. Seeing the fray below, she watched as Robin was either chasing or dodging his R-cycle. Cyborg was battling Gizmo. Johnny Rancid and Mammoth were ganged up on Omen. Magenta was busy with Jinx. Where was Control Freak? Then something caught Starfire's attention. Cyborg's car was moving.

"_But Cyborg is fighting,"_ Starfire realized to herself. _"He is too distracted to control his car."_

Starfire flew down to the T-car's driver side window and gasped when she spotted Control Freak at the wheel. Control Freak lost focus on the R-cycle when he looked over at Starfire in surprise. In a panic he stopped maneuvering the R-cycle and hit a short pattern of buttons on his remote. This locked the door.

Robin quickly realized his R-cycle was free of Control Freak's remote. He shifted himself to leap onto his R-cycle. Spotting Rancid he charged.

Rancid saw this and brought his wheels to a halt. He looked over and called out to Mammoth, "She's all yours, big guy!" Johnny took off toward Robin.

With Mammoth now being her only adversary, Omen teleported about several times, sending Mammoth into dizzy mode. But she was blindsided by a wooden beam thrown at her by one of Jinx's hexes. This brought Omen to the ground. Mammoth was nearly upon her when Magenta took the opportunity of Jinx's break to throw a boulder containing metallic compounds at him. He was thrown back. His recovery was slow.

"Get Control Freak out of Cyborg's car!" Magenta shouted at Omen.

Omen looked over at the T-car. Starfire had just spotted Control Freak in the driver's seat. Omen teleported inside the car and grabbed Control Freak. Just before teleporting herself with him out of the T-car, she shouted at Starfire through the glass, "Get Mammoth!"

Starfire flew after Mammoth. Omen teleported Control Freak out of the car and back into the battle. She then teleported herself over to help Magenta deal with Jinx. In her haste to continue fighting, she neglected to disarm Control Freak of his remote.

"Can you handle her?" Magenta asked Omen.

"You bet." Omen replied.

"I'll deal with the dwarf," added Magenta. Leaving Omen to battle Jinx, Magenta ran off toward Cyborg. She called out to Cyborg. "Cy let me deal with Gizmo. Control Freak is right over there."

Cyborg saw where she pointed. "Thanks," he said and gave a thumbs-up. Then he left Magenta with Gizmo. Control Freak was all his. "_Nobody_ drives my baby but me," he harshly whispered to no one as he marched over to Control Freak.

--

(A/N) To sum it up, it is now Robin vs. Rancid, Cyborg vs. Control Freak, Omen vs. Jinx, Starfire vs. Mammoth, and Magenta vs. Gizmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Having entered the tower and taken an elevator to the upper levels, Beast Boy now walked through the tower passages toward his room. The raven flew nearby. He looked around as he continued walking and realized that not much has changed about the tower over the last year. Then he came upon it – the Rec. room. It was one of the best rooms about the tower, second only to his room and first above the kitchen where he would make his favorite tofu meals.

Forgetting again about being naked, Beast Boy walked deeper into the Rec. room. The raven perched itself near the monitor. There was the comfortable sofa and the big screen monitor where he would play his favorite video games and watch good television.

What games had come out in the last year? What new TV shows and movies are on? How much have I missed? Such questions that were in his mind were instantly disrupted the second he placed his hands and weight against the sofa. Several memories flashed into his mind.

* * *

He and Cyborg played video games, or he and Robin played, or he, Cyborg, and Robin competed in a three way race of "Galactic Derby Racers 4." Several times when Robin was in the memory, Starfire would be there too. 

From this same sofa, the titans were gathered together to watch a movie. On the occasion that a horror movie was being watch, Starfire was clinging to Robin. During one shocking scene, Raven was so frightened by an incident that she had not immediately realized she was holding tightly onto Beast Boy at a time before they were even dating. He was surprised at first but managed to grin all the same. Then Raven, after realizing how she reacted, pulled away in disgust. Beast Boy frowned then turned back to watch the movie feeling hurt.

* * *

In the present, Beast Boy still managed to smile.

* * *

Following that were memories of the ever goofy Beast Boy disrupting Raven who sat on the sofa, reading with a cup of herbal tea nearby. His disruptions, although intended as harmless and playful, usually resulted in retaliation by Raven. She would either yell at him to go away or she would throw him back with her power. 

Then there were more pleasant memories that followed once they had started dating. Beast Boy and Raven would be alone on the sofa leaning into one another. They would either be enjoying the quiet or watching the sun set outside the window. There was even a vision in which he found himself and Raven napping, with Raven's head resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

These memories also made Beast Boy smile. Additional visions brought two new faces to mind. Both were those of females. In separate visions related to these two he learned their names: Omen and Magenta. 

"_They must be our replacements Raven,"_ Beast Boy said to himself. _"I wonder how good they are."_

He decided that was enough and returned his attention to getting to his room. Flapping its wings, the raven lifted off and followed Beast Boy. He left the Rec. room area and walked through the passageway to his room. Standing before the door, he opened it and went in. It had been cleaned up. The raven flew inside and perched itself at the edge of his bunk bed.

The room reeked of memories. Beast Boy would be dancing around to his choice of music; eating food and tossing unfinished scraps to the floor. But as he noticed the full length mirror nearby one specific memory came to mind.

* * *

Beast Boy stood before the mirror taking different stances as he attempted different tones of voice. "Raven will you go out with me?" he asked with a polite tone. He even tried it sounding sincere. 

"So, Raven, how about you and me going out?" he tried with crossed arms and a cocky smile.

"Raven, I think you and I should date," he said outright.

Beast Boy groaned in defeat knowing and believing such attempts were never going to work.

* * *

Beast Boy shook his head in the direction of the mirror and huffed out a laugh through his nose at the ridiculousness of the memory. He looked over at his closet then walked over and opened it. Beast boy discovered a few of his jumpsuits of choice and accessories were still there and in good condition. He put on some underwear then pulled the forward-most uniform out and dressed. He slipped on a pair of gray gloves then a pair of boots. 

"Okay, I'm dressed and ready," Beast Boy said out loud to no one. Then he turned to the raven. "What do you think?" he asked showing off his wardrobe.

The raven squawked sounding as though it disapproved. Beast Boy morphed into a raven and asked, _"What now?"_

"_You are an emissary of vengeance,"_ it replied. _"You are not really Beast Boy anymore. Therefore I must advise you add to your appearance." _It flew into the closet and swiveled its head about looking over his additional clothing. Then it noticed something. _"Wear that,"_ it said gesturing toward a black, long-leather trench coat.

"_The trench coat Raven got me for my birthday?"_ Beast Boy asked. _"Is that all?"_

"_No,"_ the raven replied. _"You need to be a symbol – someone your enemies should fear. I would recommend concealing yourself behind a mask."_

"_A mask?"_ Beast Boy repeated. He morphed back into human form and entered the closet. He noticed he still had his Doom Patrol mask hanging up inside. "I don't want to wear that anymore," he said of the mask as he reached for the trench coat and removed it from the hanger.

* * *

"Here," said Raven handing him a large, rectangular gift-wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Beast Boy." 

"Thank you, Raven," Beast Boy replied. He opened it and pulled back the dark tissue paper Raven chose to cover his gift with. He looked at and removed the trench coat from the box. Beast Boy held it out, looking it up and down. "Cool," he added with a broad grin. She couldn't help but close her eyes and smile when Beast Boy kissed Raven on her cheek.

* * *

Beast Boy put the trench coat on. The purple region along the front of his uniform stood out as he left the coat untied and unbuttoned. "A Halloween mask would be pretty dumb. It'll have to be something unique." Beast Boy thought for a moment. "I'll bet Raven has just the thing." He stepped out of his room and walked down the hall towards Raven's room. The bird followed him.

* * *

Robin and Johnny Rancid were at a distance from the others. They continued speeding about in circles in a presently dead even standoff. 

"Come on birdie-boy, show me what you got!" Rancid challenged.

Jinx was quick with her hex attacks, but Omen easily teleported around the showering debris. "Eventually, you'll wear down," Jinx taunted. "Your mind can't keep that up forever."

"The same can be said for you," Omen replied shifting around every projectile.

"We'll see about that."

Starfire charged downward toward Mammoth firing her starbolts at and around him. He shielded his face placing his arms in an "X" fashion to protect him from debris. But some of her starbolts did hit him, forcing him to take steps back.

Closing in on Mammoth she ceased firing. Starfire placed her fists before her, with the intent of knocking him off his feet and hopefully into unconsciousness, and roared. But that brief pause in attack allowed Mammoth to lower his arms and see what was happening. There she was, getting closer ready to collide with him.

The instant she was about to punch him into night-night, Mammoth threw his own hands out and caught her fists. Both were now trying to push each other backward, but for the moment their strength seemed evenly matched and neither of them budged – Mammoth as he stood his ground and Starfire as she remained in the air.

Over where Killer Moth lay, he began waking up from unconsciousness. He surveyed the battle as he recovered from his daze. He saw that everyone's fight seemed even. He pulled the remote given to him by Gizmo from his belt and pressed a sequence of buttons.

"_This will give us a nice smoke screen,"_ Killer Moth said to himself.

Gizmo was still being carried around by his tech pack's spider legs. He was presently at a standstill facing Magenta. Even she was motionless. They were staring each other down.

Then Gizmo taunted her. "Okay, little Miss Magnadoodle… let's see what you can do."

Gizmo launched missiles at Magenta. She easily repelled them, sending them to a safe distance to impact and to explode. Something about her counterattack caught Gizmo's attention and he smirked. But before acting on his theory, Gizmo tried again. This time he launched several projectiles the size of and shaped like sea urchins.

After Magenta caught those projectiles and hurled them away, she huffed as if she were bored. "Have you had enough? You can't touch me with your tech. Why do you think I chose to take you on?"

Gizmo gave a cocky grin. "Apparently you failed to realize something. You may have stopped my toys, but you can't stop me." His spider legs moved him forward.

Magenta set up her magnetic field again to stop his advancement. But Gizmo continued forward. He continued to smile as if victory were his. Magenta increased her magnetic powers keeping them focused on him without affecting other metals around her, but Gizmo kept advancing.

"What's wrong?" she asked out loud. "Why isn't this working?"

"My spider legs – everything that holds them together and makes them move – are made out of non-magnetic compounds!"

"No," Magenta gasped. She kept her defenses up, but took a step backward for every step Gizmo stepped forward. In keeping her defenses up, her magnetic powers were once again starting to affect her mind. As the mental pressure worsened, she disabled her magnetic powers and threw her hands to her temples. Magenta fell to her knees, breathing through her teeth as the throbbing increased.

Gizmo advanced toward Magenta with that same cocky expression. He was about to pounce down upon her with his spider legs when he was struck by metallic debris from the side. Magenta's powers flared up once again, but briefly, in aid of the ailing titan. Gizmo was knocked out and his spider legs were contorted. When Magenta's powers faded again, her agony resumed.

Robin and Johnny Rancid were now at an apparent head on collision. But ahead of both of them were large mounds of debris. The two seemed to have the same idea – to jump over the mounds and come down upon one another. As both motorcycles launched into the air, there was only a split second of astonishment among the two opponents. Then Robin and Rancid leapt from their wheels and let those fall to the ground as the two enemies collided bodies with each other and fell to the ground themselves. This would now be a hand-to-hand match.

Cyborg was now standing less than four feet away from Control Freak. Control Freak, who found himself on the ground after being brought out of the T-car by Omen, got to his feet. He took a couple of steps back away from the angry looking metal-man.

As Cyborg took a step forward, Control Freak grinned cunningly. Control Freak raised his remote in his right hand and aimed it at the T-car. With his right thumb, Control Freak pressed two buttons on the remote and the T-car started up again. When Cyborg heard the engine he turned in shock.

But something else caught his attention. He saw Magenta hurting and knew. With more concern for his teammate than his car, Cyborg hurried over to Magenta to help her. "Take it easy, Magenta," he said soothingly. "You'll be alright." She was still agonizing.

Control Freak laughed hysterically. With control over the T-car he set it into motion and navigated it around the battle.

Cyborg looked away from Magenta to face Control Freak. He raised his right arm and formed his sonic cannon, aiming it right at the couch potato. "Stop my car and drop your remote."

"I could do that," Control Freak admitted still smiling. "But I wouldn't let your car stop before it hit someone." With his remote he increased the T-car's speed and navigated it toward Magenta and Cyborg. He laughed as he went on. "Not only would you both get run over, but think of the mess to your paint job!"

In the distance there was buzzing. As it got louder, all fighters slowly stopped fighting and dropped their guard to look. The T-car was slowed to a halt without hitting Cyborg and Magenta. From the north came a massive cloud – or rather a massive swarm. It closed in on the battle.

Jinxed turned to Killer Moth. "What are you doing?" she cried.

"Getting us out of here!" he shouted back.

Robin's eyes widened. "Titans, take cover!"

The swarm of moths was upon the battlefield. They targeted the titans. All five of them tried fighting back against Killer Moth's mutant swarm, but were overwhelmed by the enormous numbers. Even Magenta had regained enough of her senses to try and fend them off. The titans were unaware they were being taunted and distracted as the H.I.V.E. and the escapees fled the scene.

When they were clear of the prison facility, Killer Moth entered another sequence on the remote. Back at the prison the moths turned and flew off.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Robin after catching his breath.

"We should get Magenta back to the tower and let her rest," suggested Cyborg, noticing her poor condition.

"Right," Robin considered. "We should call Kid Flash and ask him to visit her. It might help."

Cyborg carried Magenta over to the T-car and set her in the back. Omen and even Starfire got into the T-car. Omen was in the back seat with Magenta and Starfire was up front as Cyborg drove them all back to the tower with Robin leading on his R-cycle.

* * *

From his lair, Slade monitored the fight with Brother Blood sitting nearby. "Very good," Slade commented. "Most impressive." 

"Much better this time," added Brother Blood.

* * *

Beast Boy stood before Raven's door with the bird perched on his shoulder. Just being there brought on a couple of visions.

* * *

He was at her closed door with a look of pity. "No. I'm sorry… he broke your heart." Her door opened and she stepped out and gave him a heavy hug. 

In another vision he stood at her door as it opened. "Yes, Beast Boy?" Raven asked flatly.

"Um," he began nervously. "I was wondering…" The rest came out rather quickly. "If-you're-not-doing-anything-Friday-night-would-you-like-to-go-out-with-me?" He closed his eyes tightly and ducked his head, ready for the blow.

"Uh… okay," Raven replied.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief as he looked at her.

"I suppose. Just don't do anything that's… well you. Just try to be a little better than usual."

"Okay," he said with a grin and skipped off down the hall.

* * *

Now in the present, here he was. Either old habits are hard to break, or he still felt it necessary to knock just because it was Raven's room. "Raven, I'd like to come in if it's okay." He realized he actually said that out loud. 

Then he opened the door and walked in. It was as dark as ever and was still the same as he remembered during the times he intruded or was let inside by Raven. The titans kept it clean.

A flood of memories came to him, including the time he watched as Malchior charmed Raven. Others were of Beast Boy and Raven resting peacefully and holding each other in her bed.

Among the books in her library, Beast Boy noticed a thin, newer looking one. He walked over to the bookshelf where it was stored and pulled it from between two other books. The title of the book was "Please Find Me."

* * *

It was Raven's birthday, a time shortly before she and Beast Boy started dating. After she opened gifts from everyone else, Beast Boy pulled from behind him a thin gift-wrapped item. 

"Happy birthday, Raven," he said handing it to Raven.

Raven unwrapped the gift to reveal a book titled "Please Find Me." She opened to some pages which revealed cartoon images. Raven looked up unimpressed. "You got me a picture book?"

"Um… yeah. Do you like it?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Thanks," Raven said dryly. She sighed and set the book aside, ignoring Beast Boy's pained expression.

A new vision later showed she was actually reading it. She didn't know how it was possible, but there was something about the words of the childish book that affected Raven. It seemed to awaken something new in her.

* * *

Beast Boy recalled that she had come to him at one point to apologize for the way she accepted it and thanked him for the book. It wasn't long after that day a relationship had begun between them. He placed the book back on the shelf where he pulled it from. 

Then Beast Boy saw her mirror. He was curious about that. He went over to her bureau and found it still there. Beast Boy picked it up and an image of his and Cyborg's journey to Nevermore struck him. Strangely enough though, there was nothing this time.

"_Of course there wouldn't be anything happening,"_ he realized. _"With Raven gone, the mirror doesn't work anymore."_

Beast Boy set the mirror back down and walked around the room looking for anything he could use as a mask. There wasn't a thing. Then he noticed the dark theatrical masks that represented Comedy and Drama mounted on a nearby stand. He seemed drawn to the expression of the Drama mask. An idea came to mind and it would be the perfect mask.

Beast Boy rummaged around her room looking for make-up among Raven's accessories. He found white face paint in a kit and a tube of black lipstick. Sitting before a mirror he smeared the white face paint all over, from his forehead as close to his hairline as possible to beneath his chin. All the while, the raven had been watching from where it settled on the bureau. Beast Boy even smeared the white paint closely to his ears as well until his entire face was painted white. It made a bit of a difference covering a good deal of his green pigment.

Next he took the tube of black lipstick and spread it over his lips with a single, thin line drawn from both corners of his mouth. The lines stretched no more than half an inch in length at a downward angle, making it look a bit like Beast Boy was frowning just like the Drama mask. Finally he spread the black lipstick over his eyelids, followed by drawing a single short and thin line from above the center of his left eyebrow to blend it in with the black of his eyelids and then drew a single line center beneath the same eye. He repeated this process with his right eye.

Beast Boy stood up and turned to face the raven. Not entirely sure the trench coat would morph with him, he removed it and set it aside before changing into a raven. Strangely enough, the mask – as though it was now his actual face – morphed with him, giving his raven form a strange yet creepy look. _"What do you think?"_

"_I believe you are about ready."_ The raven sounded pleased_. "You should go to the gym and try to loosen up a bit more before you go out. I will watch from the tower rooftop for the titans. They are sure to return before you leave and they should not know you have been brought back."_

"_The gym sounds like a good idea,"_ Beast Boy replied. _"But you should know that even if I hide from them, it probably won't take long for them to find out about me. They're titans, and titans have a knack for finding things out."_ He restored himself to human form, picked up the trench coat, and headed for the gym.

* * *

Read, review, and thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beast Boy was presently in the process of working out. Having been contained in such a small space for a year did not do him much good. Now he was feeling loose. Between some weightlifting, the treadmill, a little shadowboxing, and morphing into various animal forms he felt well conditioned.

* * *

The titans were on their way back. "How is Magenta holding up?" asked Robin through the communicator installed in his helmet. "Is she still hurting?"

"No," answered Omen from the back seat. "She's passed out."

"We'll get her checked out when we get back to the tower," added Cyborg.

"Okay," said Robin. "Cyborg, get Kid Flash on the line and tell him to meet us at the tower."

"You got it," Cyborg replied. He switched frequencies. "Cyborg to Kid Flash."

After a moment the image of Kid Flash appeared on the dashboard monitor of the T-car. "This is Kid Flash. Go ahead Cyborg."

"Can you meet us at Titans Tower? Magenta's had one of her incidents."

Kid Flash's expression turned from pleasant to concern. "Is she alright? Was it bad?"

"She's unconscious at the moment," added Cyborg. "I think her fight with Gizmo put a major strain on her."

"Alright, I'll see you there. Kid Flash out."

Cyborg switched back over to Robin. "He's on his way, Robin."

"That's good," Robin replied. His attention switched over to Omen. "Omen, have you had any further insights as to why the H.I.V.E. broke those guys out?"

"None," she replied. "I was too wrapped up in the fight and so were they. Any thoughts coming from them were only to ensure their escape."

"They've got something in mind," Robin determined. "We're going to find out what."

* * *

The raven was currently perched on a railing of the tower roof keeping a vigilant watch towards the mainland of Jump City. There were no visible roads leading from Jump City to the tower. The titans would travel through a hidden tunnel underground and beneath the water.

The attention of the raven was drawn to something it heard. The sound was that of something moving very fast as it ripped through the wind. The sound grew louder as if it were closing in on the tower. Seconds later there was silence. The raven looked around from where it was perched. It could see nothing. Then it took off and circled the tower coming to the front entrance. There was someone there at the door, looking as if he/she was attempting to gain access to the tower. This person was clothed in a yellow uniform with a yellow mask covering the eyes. The raven sent a mental image to Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy's shadowboxing was interrupted by an instant flash before his eyes. Someone was here. The person's image appeared again, long enough for him to get a clear picture of who it was. "Kid Flash is here?" he asked out loud turning toward the closed gym door as if Kid Flash were just on the other side. _"I wonder why that is."_

Beast Boy decided his workout was done. Aware of Kid's speed he knew he had to get out of sight quick while Kid Flash accessed the tower. It was only right he would access the tower properly using his retinal and vocal I.D. Beast Boy picked up his coat and hurried out of the gym bound for Raven's room, believing the other titans still respected her wishes that they stay out. It would be the proper place to hide. He entered and placed the coat in her closet. Then Beast Boy morphed into a bat and clung to a hanger rack in the dark of the closet. He determined he'd be there a while.

* * *

The door opened for Kid Flash and he hurried through the tower to the Rec. room. He powered up the monitor and switched the screen to the mainland view camera. Kid Flash then switched on the communicator. "Kid Flash to the titans. I'm at the tower waiting for you."

The image of Cyborg cut in at the lower right of the monitor. "Copy that, K.F. We're on approach now."

"Is Magenta still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Cyborg replied. "She seems to be okay so far. We'll be taking her to medical as soon as we arrive."

"Roger that. See you when you get here." Kid Flash powered off the communicator.

* * *

The R-cycle and the T-car parked in the cavern beneath the tower. The titans entered bringing Magenta. Kid Flash hurried to the entrance to meet them. The door opened up and everyone gave a brief greeting before continuing on to medical.

As Cyborg carried Magenta, Kid Flash walked beside him. Magenta's eyes cracked open a bit and she turned to see that her childhood friend was near. "Wally?" she weakly asked.

"Hey there," he greeted quietly. "Just take it easy. You're going to be fine now."

* * *

"You'll be okay?" Robin asked Kid Flash.

"Sure I will," he answered after offering to stay with Magenta until she woke up. "You guys go ahead and find out about the H.I.V.E.'s intentions and I'll stay with her."

"Alright then," Robin concluded. "I'll go update the criminal database and get started on some research."

"You will do no such thing," Starfire objected. "It is getting late and you should rest. There will be enough time for us to investigate what the H.I.V.E. intends in the morning."

"Besides," added Cyborg, "we'll know about as much tomorrow as we do now. It isn't like we have any leads."

"Fine," decided Robin. "But I _will_ update the database first."

"And I've got to adjust the security measures," said Cyborg.

The titans left Kid Flash alone in medical with Magenta. Starfire and Omen retired to their rooms and Robin and Cyborg both headed for the security room. Once there Robin sat at one console while Cyborg sat at another. Cyborg finished within a couple of minutes.

Robin scrolled through the criminal database list. Beginning with Control Freak, he updated the record to indicate "At Large." He did the same with the record of Johnny Rancid as well as Killer Moth's. No changes were made to the records of Gizmo, Jinx or Mammoth. Those had already indicated "At Large."

Robin and Cyborg both stood up and exited the security room. Cyborg turned to the monitors for one last look. The cameras broadcasted nothing out of the ordinary outside the tower. There was just some black bird perched on the roof.

* * *

All seemed quiet in the tower. The bat hanging upside down in Raven's closet detached itself from the hanger rack and swooped down to the floor. It became Beast Boy again and the changeling now stood straight. He gave the silence some extra time since it began nearly ninety minutes ago. Beast Boy determined everyone was finally asleep. He would still be keeping his ears alert for any unusual noises.

Beast Boy grabbed his coat, slipped it on, and quietly crept from Raven's room. He made his way to the security room. Beast Boy was not interested in the monitors that broadcast the island. He sat at the database console and brought up the records. He was not happy with his discovery. The records of his and Raven's six assailants all indicated the same thing: "At Large."

The expression on Beast Boy's face turned menacing. Enough anger rose within him that his right hand began to morph as the fingers extended and claws grew. Leaving the images of Control Freak, Gizmo, Jinx, Johnny Rancid, Killer Moth, and Mammoth on the screens, Beast Boy used his Beast hand to engrave a message into the wall nearby: "THEY'RE MINE."

The changeling headed for the roof and met his guide there. He morphed into raven form, letting his coat fall to the tower surface. _"Before I begin, I feel there is one place I have to visit."_

"_Why?"_ inquired the raven.

"_I just have to,"_ Beast Boy decided.

"_Then lead the way,"_ said the raven.

Beast Boy shifted his form to a hawk. He took off then came about and swooped down to pick up his coat. The hawk took the lead and the raven followed him across the water to Jump City.

* * *

A strange feeling came over Omen. _"Someone unfamiliar is in the tower."_ She tried to reach out to the mind of the intruder, but something barred her powers from that person's mind. "Who can possibly keep me out?"

* * *

The hawk and the raven landed on an apartment rooftop in a dilapidated section of Jump City – the ghetto. The hawk morphed back into human form and took one step toward the ledge with his coat in his left hand. A disturbing vision hit him.

* * *

Two figures stood near each other with shameless expressions on their faces. They were looking down towards the alley of Beast Boy's and Raven's attack. Beast Boy knew the voice that spoke up. "Your students along with some of this city's rather… unusual criminals have finally met with some success."

* * *

_"Students?"_ wondered Beast Boy. Then it dawned on him and he gasped. _"Did Slade _and_ Brother Blood have something to do with this?"_

Beast Boy continued over to the ledge and looked over at the same spot where he and Raven made their last stand a year ago. Next Beast Boy morphed into a monkey and made his way down the walls of the building clinging onto the coat. He restored his human form, set the coat aside, and walked on until he stood in the location of his and Raven's death. The visions – briefly pleasant but growing appalling – swamped his mind. With each passing vision he grew so enraged.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy had just stepped out of a dark club and proceeded along the sidewalk hand in hand. As they continued on there was silence between them but both would look at each other and smile frequently while pedestrians and street traffic produced night noise.

Beast Boy made up his mind. It was time. They were in a clearing where it was just the two of them. He stopped a split second before saying, "Raven?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yes, Beast Boy?" she asked.

Beast Boy began nervously, "I… I just wanted… to say…" He was disrupted when he noticed six charging individuals some distance behind Raven. His tone went serious. "Behind you!" Raven spun around to see what Beast Boy was referring to.

Johnny Rancid charged along side Gizmo who was using his jet-pack tech to fly while Killer Moth flew near Gizmo. A banged-up looking white van followed, being driven by Jinx with Mammoth in the front passenger seat and Control Freak sitting right behind them in the center. All expressions were menacing and determined. Every one of them halted and quickly stepped from their vehicles.

Jinxed stepped out in front. With a smug grin she spoke. "Tonight we get to take the two of you down."

Raven and Beast Boy both reached for their communicators and were about to call for help when Control Freak whipped out his remote and quickly pressed a set of buttons. "Ha! No such luck now, titans! I've jammed your signals!"

A burning crack whipped their communicators from their hands. After both made an agonized hiss, Beast Boy and Raven looked to see that Killer Moth had used his energy whip to disarm them. Then the fight began.

Offensively and defensively Raven and Beast boy held up well in the beginning. But between Killer Moth flying circles around them and using his energy whip, Gizmo's tech, Jinx's hexes, the brute strength of Mammoth, Control Freak's remote tricks, and Johnny Rancid's blaster and motorcycle they found themselves outmatched. Raven and Beast Boy were wearing down.

At one point, Beast Boy had been thrown to the ground out of the fight. He found himself near one of the communicators and crawled over to it. Meanwhile Raven, exhausted and wounded, was surrounded. Her six assailants resumed their attacks solely against her.

Beast Boy picked up the communicator and attempted to call for help. "Titans come in! Titans come in! This is Beast Boy calling Titans Tower! We've got trouble!" Beast Boy spun his head around to see that Raven was losing.

Killer Moth spotted Beast Boy and saw what he was attempting. "Look over there!" he yelled pointing towards Beast Boy.

Everyone briefly forgot about the dying Raven and turned to see. Jinx yelled, "K.M., Mammoth – get him!"

Killer Moth flew over to Beast Boy's location while Mammoth charged behind him. After those two left the other four intended to resume attacking Raven, when Johnny spoke up. "She's almost done. Step aside guys, I've got just the thing to finish her."

Johnny went over to his motorcycle and mounted it. He sped away a short distance.

Beast Boy attempted to get through to the tower. "Cyborg, Robin… Starfire – come **in**! Raven is-!"

His attempt to contact the tower was cut off when the communicator was whipped from his hands once again. Mammoth picked him off the ground and held him in the air. Beast Boy first saw the menacing grin on Mammoth, but then his attention was drawn to the sound of a motorcycle. He looked up and saw Johnny Rancid closing in and followed his direction. Rancid was steering toward Raven!

"NOO!" he cried as Rancid drove right over Raven's back and crushed her. With that, Beast Boy summoned every last ounce of strength he could to make his last stand. He morphed in to as many giant reptiles and pachyderms as he could focus on. In the end he fell after a severe beating by Mammoth. Beast Boy took one last look at Raven, felt himself cry, was mocked by Johnny Rancid, and finally stabbed in the back by Gizmo.

And no one saw it happen.

* * *

Fury boiled within Beast Boy. Something wanted out and he decided to release it. His height increased and his uniform was buried in green fur. His jaw expanded and his irises faded to near solid white that gave off a glow. The length of his arms increased and his fingernails grew to sharp claws. The Beast was out. Because of its human host's new mask the face of the Beast was all the more menacing.

The Beast roared and slashed around, throwing everything it got its hands on. To appease its rage the Beast also punch walls, tore out bricks, smashed glass.

* * *

The raven had long since taken flight and patrolled the city. It was determined to find someone tonight.

* * *

The Beast ignored the screams of passers-by. There were patrolling police officers who spotted it and found themselves a bit too afraid to challenge it, even with their weapons. They hurried away and sought help from the titans.

The Beast finally had enough. Breathing heavily it calmed down and regressed back into Beast Boy. His senses were his own again and suddenly Beast Boy noticed his hands. They were broken, bruised, swollen, and bleeding… but only for a moment. The swelling went down, the bones fixed themselves, and the open wounds closed.

"Whoa," was the only thing Beast Boy could say. He grabbed a nearby rag and wiped away the blood running over his hands. "I've got healing powers now?" he asked out loud as he wiped away the blood.

* * *

The titans' alert went off, waking everyone from their sleep, except for Kid Flash and Magenta as the alarm was disabled in the medical room while she recovered. Within a few minutes the other four titans were together. Bringing up the city map display they saw the details of the distress.

Robin was puzzled by what he read. "Reports of some… raging beast?" There was a pause. "It can't be."

"Of course it isn't," replied Cyborg. "Beast Boy wasn't the only one who could do that, remember?"

"Yes," added Starfire. "Adonis was exposed to the same chemical spill as Beast Boy. They both could become this beast."

Robin contacted Kid Flash. "Robin to Kid Flash." There was a pause. "Come in Kid."

After a moment Kid Flash spoke up in a sleepy tone. "Go ahead, Robin."

"We've got a situation. Will you be okay with Magenta?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Be careful."

The titans departed the tower.

* * *

The raven continued to soar over Jump City keeping a vigilant watch on the streets below. Shortly it spotted someone. Flying some distance ahead at a low altitude was Killer Moth. Killer Moth seemed to be flying in the same pattern as the highway below.

The raven pursued him for a ways when Killer Moth began a descent. It eyed ahead of Killer Moth to speculate where he might be going. Its eyes fell upon the only possible place someone like Killer Moth might need to go – the chemical plant.

* * *

Beast Boy was wiping off the last bit of blood the rag would remove. An image showed up in his head. He could see Killer Moth flying through the air over the highway. His vision also noted Killer Moth descending toward the chemical plant. Beast Boy threw the rag aside.

Standing up he walked over toward his coat. "So it begins."

Morphing into a hawk and picking up his coat using his talons, Beast Boy took off for the chemical plant. Revenge was underway.

* * *

A/N – I apologize to those reviewers I told that revenge would happen this chapter. I ended up writing a bit more than expected, and made the decision to bring this chapter to an end where I had. R&R and thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A security guard stepped out of the chemical plant to patrol the exterior. Being a smoker he first went to a smoking pavilion designated safe to light up. He pulled out a cigarette and a Zippo lighter. He was in the process of lighting his cigarette so his attention was drawn away from his surroundings.

In the time that guard had taken to look away from the grounds, someone… or something landed within the fenced off facility. The creature ensured that even security cameras were turned away so that it would not be spotted. But it still had only an instant to react.

Killer Moth quickly charged up to the pavilion and knocked the security guard into unconsciousness. The cigarette fell from the guard's mouth and both it and the lighter fell to the floor of the pavilion. Killer Moth collected the guard's security badge and keys. He searched the pockets and wallet of the guard, hoping this guy was dumb enough to have his PIN written down and with him. As irony would have it, Killer Moth found the PIN in a flap of the guard's wallet.

The mutant insect took a careful peek outside the pavilion to see if the security cameras had turned away. Seeing that they had, Killer Moth hurried to the door, ran the badge through the reader, entered the PIN, and stepped inside the plant.

* * *

Not too far away a raven had long been perched on a telephone pole mounted within the grounds of the plant. It had witnessed the entire event ever since Killer Moth landed.

* * *

The hawk that is Beast Boy, who still had a black trench coat locked in his talons, received the raven's "transmission" of Killer Moth's actions. He was nearly half way to the plant as his flight continued.

* * *

"There's something about this emergency that has me wondering," Cyborg said, breaking the silence among the team as they proceeded to the scene in the T-car. With him were Omen and Starfire. 

Robin was following closely behind on his R-cycle. He rode on this in case he had to use the dual laser cannons installed in it like he did once before. Robin would not have any apprehensions or feel the need to say "Sorry" this time if Adonis was the cause of the trouble. "What's that, Cyborg?" he asked through his helmet communicator.

"The report indicated the rampage as occurring in the ghetto… at the same spot where Raven and Beast Boy were killed last year."

"Let's not be concerned with coincidences, Cyborg," said Robin. "Let's just see if we can find out what, and especially who, it was."

By the time they had arrived the incident had long been over. The beast was gone. Authorities said that neither they nor any passers-by ever saw the creature come out of the alley. When the commotion stopped, the authorities and some passers-by crept over to the alley to see it was and empty save for the mess.

"It may have climbed the walls to make its escape," Robin considered. He turned to the titans. "Starfire, carefully inspect the walls for any claw marks or anything that might have been damaged by this creature's attempt to escape by climbing. The rest of us, let's dig through this mess for any clues."

Starfire levitated and began looking the walls over. There were three for her to look over: two long walls and one narrow wall that seemed to connect the buildings. She found nothing no matter how high she flew. With the exception of the broken windows at the first level, nothing above was broken or mangled.

The titans inspected the lower area. Robin looked at all the slashed brick walls while Omen and Cyborg searched the ground. Robin soon noticed several strands of something stuck to the brick. Omen spotted a rag. Both simultaneously declared, "I found something."

Robin peeled the strands from the brick. Omen picked up the rag, which she realized was drenched in blood. Starfire flew down to see their discoveries as they all huddled together. "I found nothing unusual about the upper levels," Starfire informed them.

* * *

The green hawk was now over the chemical plant grounds. Beast Boy spotted the location of the raven. The raven was perched over at the smoking pavilion. After dropping the trench coat Beast Boy landed. He restored himself to human form and walked over to the pavilion. He was not concerned about the security cameras right now. If the guards inside spotted him as an intruder, that would bring someone outside to at least find the unconscious guard. As it turned out the guard was being radioed. 

"Answer me, Gus!" was the agitated order from the radio.

Beast Boy decided to answer the call. He picked up the radio to say, "Your guy's unconscious. Get someone out here to help."

"Who is this?" queried the caller. "Where's Gus?"

"Someone you don't need to be concerned about. Gus is outside." With that Beast Boy set down the radio. He saw the lighter laying near Gus.

"Gus can't be outside. He badged in-." The radio quickly cut off, but not before Beast Boy heard a grunt. Beast Boy looked at the radio when he heard it. Then he supposed Killer Moth got to the guy. Whether or not Killer Moth could see into the pavilion from the monitors in the security room, Beast Boy did not care. He was not about to allow that mutant to leave, let alone live beyond tonight.

Beast Boy reached out and picked up the lighter. His sensitive nose detected that it had a good fill of lighter fluid. He clicked the lid of it open and closed four times before standing up. Looking out toward his coat he debated whether he should wear it. "No. There's gonna be some pretty nasty stuff in there and I'm not ready to ruin it." Beast Boy let it be.

Now, security cameras or not Beast Boy decided to step out into the open. It was time to go inside. He scanned the front of the building and spotted an open window on the second level. The multi-paned glass was artificially frosted. Taking with him the lighter, Beast Boy approached the wall. He could scale this as a monkey.

Once he climbed up and was inside, the monkey dropped to the floor. Beast Boy morphed back into human form to inspect his surroundings. The raven had followed him in and was now perched on his left shoulder. This area of the chemical plant was an enormous storage room stacked with boxes and barrels. There was a loading dock in the back. Killer Moth was not here.

"What he's here for must be below the building," Beast Boy said with a brief glance at the raven. He spotted a door and, after pocketing the lighter, walked over to it. On the floor he saw an unconscious guard. He took the guard's badge and keys.

* * *

"Cyborg could you give us some extra light?" Robin requested. 

Cyborg flipped out a light from his shoulder. Everyone looked between the strands and the rag. Robin studied the stands closely. He furrowed his brow with disbelief. "Is it just me or does anyone else realize this fur is green?"

Cyborg and Starfire seemed to share his expression of disbelief. Omen remained quiet. "It just can't be," stated Cyborg.

"Is there any way we can study this blood?" Omen asked after a brief moment.

"Cyborg can you do it?" added Robin.

"Sure," Cyborg said reaching out to take the rag.

Omen placed it in his left hand. Cyborg opened a panel in his right forearm. He smeared the blood on the smooth glass surface inside and closed the panel. A mild humming sound generated from his arm.

"Data on the blood sample will be transmitted back to the tower," Cyborg began. "After a minute I should receive the results."

Everyone was silent for the duration. After the minute passed a light blip sound was heard. The results were transmitted to Cyborg's mind and his electronic eye read the received data. Not a word was spoken by Cyborg for a moment. There was only a low gasp and an even greater wide eye look of disbelief.

Robin was agitated by the silence. "Well Cyborg?"

"It's… it's… The blood is Beast Boy's," he answered.

Starfire gasped. "That's impossible," stated Robin.

"It's the truth, Robin," Cyborg confirmed as he looked down at his leader.

* * *

Killer Moth stood in awe among the immense storage tanks of hazardous materials: liquid toxins, acids, flammable gases, and mutagens. On storage shelves sat hazardous liquid containers of various capacities. He completely disregarded the security cameras there since he disabled them all before coming down here, including the exterior cameras. 

"Once I have all I need, I'll be able to improve on my swarm and even create a stronger breed of genetically enhanced moths," he announced to no one. "And then, I won't need to work for anyone, _especially_ Slade."

From the catwalk overhead, a low beep sound came from the door. It slid open. Killer Moth heard the noise and looked up. Clicking sounds and footsteps emitted from the doorway followed by someone entering. The door slid closed. Killer Moth was puzzled by the figure in black and purple, and the bird perched on his shoulder. The raven dislodged itself and flew to the catwalk railing. What's with the face paint? Killer Moth realized this weirdo had a lighter in his right hand that he had been snapping the lid open and closed.

"These chemicals won't be your rise to power," stated the figure. "They will be your death."

"Who are you?"

Beast Boy dropped the lighter to his side. "I know the face is different, but you should recognize the uniform and the hair style."

When the wheels stopped turning in Killer Moth's mind Beast Boy thought he saw Killer Moth's eyes go wide. How can one tell with eyes like that?

"No! It can't be!" he cried in disbelief. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Maybe I should be. I don't know. But until you and the others are dead I'm not going anywhere." Beast Boy dropped the lighter to the catwalk path and leapt over the railing. He landed with cat-like precision without becoming a cat.

A great deal fearful of whom he stood against, Killer Moth backed up. Beast Boy stepped forward. Killer Moth kept stepping back until he was up against one of the shelves. Beast Boy continued to advance. Killer Moth looked to his left and right, seeing the containers. He eyed Beast Boy and quickly grabbed a glass container of acid. Panic was evident in his voice. "I'm warning you not to come closer."

Beast Boy stopped, but not because he feared the container. "What's wrong? Are you scared to take me on with your own two hands? Last time it took six of you to beat down two of us. Now it's just me." Beast Boy recalled last year's night.

* * *

Killer Moth flew circles around Beast Boy and Raven striking them with his energy whip, even when they fell to the ground.

* * *

"You _can_ take me on alone, can't you?" he added. 

"Yeah, but I know what you can do. I know about your animal transformations. If you come any closer, no matter what form you take, you'll be drenched with this stuff."

"I see." Beast Boy then advanced forward, but he did not transform.

"Stay back!" Killer Moth demanded.

"You brought this on yourself."

With as hard a throw as he could muster, Killer Moth hurled the container at Beast Boy. It shattered and acid spilled all over him. He let out a horrible scream that sounded real enough to Killer Moth.

Killer Moth was not about to touch him. He found a long, hollow pipe, two inches wide. Killer Moth took it and stepped up to Beast Boy who was crouching down and covering himself up. The acid had burned through his uniform and did eat the skin. Seizing the chance, Killer Moth proceeded to swing the pipe at Beast Boy with immense ferocity knocking him around in several directions. He even tore chunks of skin from the changeling's severely burned body.

His assault didn't last long as Beast Boy just up and caught the pipe in his left hand and gripped it strong. Killer Moth could not retract it. Beast Boy faced him with a dangerous gaze and gritting teeth. This acid-eaten, broken, beaten… _thing_ stood up, no longer sounding like he was in pain. Was he ever in pain at all?

Killer Moth was stunned… and definitely scared. To his horror he watched as the acid-eaten and torn flesh healed up as did the face paint. Would the uniform do the same? It never did, leaving Beast Boy's healed skin exposed.

Beast Boy stood up and yanked the pipe from Killer Moth's grip and threw it aside. "Your turn," he said calmly, stepping up to Killer Moth.

Beast Boy grabbed Killer Moth and began flaying him, never once morphing into an animal. Following a barrage of punches Beast Boy proceeded to throw Killer Moth everywhere, then picked him up and did it again, even against the tanks. Each time the mutant pleaded for mercy Beast Boy would just ignore him.

Killer Moth no longer put up a resistance. He was so badly beaten he would not be getting up, but he was not dead yet. Beast Boy was not going to finish him like this. Beast Boy looked around at the tanks. He opened up some containers before proceeding to open the tank valves to let out the flammable gases. With the room being a couple hundred feet below ground, and that there were ceiling installed extinguishers and decontaminants, Beast Boy determined it would be safe to finish Killer Moth as he was about to.

To allow time for the gases to fill the room, Beast Boy slowly proceeded up the stairwell to the catwalk. He walked over to the doorway, crouched down to pick up the lighter. He looked down at the severely beaten Killer Moth who weakly looked up at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy opened the door and the raven flew out. Beast Boy looked back down at Killer Moth and flipped the cap of the lighter open with his thumb in place ready to turn the wheel. "Like a moth to the flame." With that he ground the flint and a spark was born.

In an instant the entire space exploded into flames. Beast Boy was violently thrown from the room covered in flames up against a wall. The impact itself would have certainly killed a living person. The alarm sounded and the door quickly slid shut automatically. From inside the room, the decontaminants and extinguishers activated and would soon have the flames out and the room would be partially neutralized. The intensity of the heat inside burned a black image into the door – a raven.

Broken bones in his body snapped themselves back in place. Beast Boy then calmly rolled about just to put out the flames. The severe burns of his virtually charred body that resulted from the chemical fire quickly healed as Beast Boy stood up coughing. When his skin was finally restored and he was done coughing, the changeling stepped over to a wash station and dowsed himself with water. Done with that he decided it was time to leave before anyone, especially the titans, responded to the alarm. His uniform was much worse. Beast Boy decided he would wear the coat to cover the damage. He and the raven hurried to the elevator they were brought down in a short time ago and took the ride up the shaft.

Alarms were going off even up here. Beast Boy dropped the keys and the badge next to the unconscious guard. Beast Boy and the raven left the building through the same open window.

* * *

The titans stoodat the same spot in the ghetto. Cyborg's discovery was still sinking in as the team remained silent. But their silence was broken by an alert from their communicators. 

"What now?" Robin stated with some irritation. The emergency code displayed on their communicators was deciphered by Robin. "An explosion at the chemical plant! Titan's go!"

* * *

Finally outside Beast Boy went over to his coat. He furrowed his brow as he thought back to a bit ago. "'Like a moth to the flame'?" he repeated out loud. "I know that would _definitely_ sound lame to Raven. And suddenly," he realized shaking his head, "saying it just isn't the same without a comeback from her telling me so." 

With that he morphed back into a hawk, collected his coat, and he and the raven took off for the sky in search of his next target.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you readers liked this chapter. One of my reviewers asked "Is the raven connected to Rae?" I've had something in mind before this question came up and I anticipate having something for Chapter 8 which I hope is the answer sought. Read, Review, and thank you. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunrise will be in nearly two hours. From the sky journeys the raven followed by the hawk that is Beast Boy. Both follow the route of the highway on their return from the chemical plant.

As they continued their flight back into the city their attention is drawn to the traffic below. Among the scattered vehicles traveling on the highway to exit the city, two are recognized by the hawk as Cyborg's T-car and Robin's R-cycle. Beast Boy knows the titans are on their way to investigate the explosion.

"_It probably won't be long now,"_ he realized to himself. _"They're likely to find me recorded by the security footage."_ Then, as if praying to the heavens, he added, _"Just please don't let them stop me from finishing this."_

He and the raven continued their path.

* * *

The titans were less than five miles away from the plant. Their recent discovery was still fresh in their minds. Cyborg broke in on any thoughts the team might be having about it when he spoke.

"Okay I am just stumped. First we get a raging beast report and when we show up to the scene of the incident, we find green strands and blood that match as Beast Boy's DNA. Second it's found in the exact same area where Beast Boy and Raven died last year." He grunts trying to find sense in his own points. "Does _anyone_ have _any_ ideas about this?"

Starfire was seated next to him. She considered for a moment before adding her thoughts. "Perhaps if Beast Boy were alive he would probably go about his irrational theory of clones. Do you suppose such a possibility just might make sense this time?"

Robin's voice came through the T-car communicator. "There's one way to find out. Omen, can you teleport back to the island and check out the graves? Report as soon as you can."

"I'll be right back," she replied from the back seat. Omen vanished and was gone for about one minute. She then reappeared in the back of the T-car. "It looked undisturbed to me."

Robin added, "Then the clone theory might not be unthinkable. I mean a creature matching Beast Boy's DNA, and it being in the last place that it may have any memories of. We're just going to have to find out."

"Can a clone remember everything the original did?" asked Cyborg.

"It would probably depend on the technology of the person conducting the duplication. Some theories say the mind or memories can't be duplicated. In other theories a clone would remember everything up to the point of… blacking out."

"So this beast appearing at the ghetto and causing the damage it did…?" wondered Omen.

"Just might be a Beast Boy clone in his enraged form remembering how his original form and Raven died," the driver of the T-car realized.

Omen reexamined the visions and feelings she felt earlier, but still kept them to herself. She was still uncertain of what they could mean while this new theory was being considered.

"If this creature shows itself again, we'll have to capture it and find out what we can," added the titans' leader. Something in the sky caught his attention. "That's weird."

"What's that?" he heard Cyborg ask.

"Look up."

The titans inside the T-car looked out their windows. Due to the moonlight that had broken through the clouds they all saw two birds flying towards the city. The one behind seemed to be carrying a coat in its talons.

"You don't see that everyday," noted the tech expert.

* * *

Slade too had heard of the chemical plant explosion and it piqued his curiosity. He carried with him a cup of coffee into the monitoring room and sat down in his seat. The plant security cameras were coming back online. He decided to watch for the titans, certain they would show.

Knowing there was only one way into the room and no one would see him, he removed his mask in order to enjoy his coffee. His face was concealed by the shadows of the dim room.

Unmoved by the sound of knocking at the door that came minutes later, Slade granted access to the visitor. "Enter."

The door opened and in stepped the cybernetic Blood. "I've come to tell you that everyone has just checked in… except for Killer Moth," he reported while standing by the entrance.

"Where was he last known to be?" asked the unmasked villain from the shadows.

"He had experimental plans, so he intended to steal some chemicals and mutagens from the chemical plant."

"A short time ago, an explosion occurred at the plant." Slade thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "If he was there when it happened…" and he trailed of to further his thoughts.

"Is it of any concern?" inquired Brother Blood.

Slade set his hand down. "It will be looked into."

Brother Blood turned around and left the room. After the door closed, Slade resumed drinking his coffee. He then returned his attention to the monitors.

* * *

Authorities were scouting the perimeter when the titans arrived at the chemical plant. The titans approached the entrance on foot and were greeted by the officer in charge.

"What do you have so far?" inquired Robin.

"When we arrived, one of the security guards was spotted waking up from a smoking pavilion. He came out to the gate and let us in. Gus, the guard, told us he was knocked out and didn't see who his attacker was. He let us inside the plant and we started investigating the place."

"What did the security cameras reveal?"

"His assailant was Killer Moth," replied the lieutenant. "We found that all other guards were unconscious as well when we went inside."

"Did Killer Moth take anything then cause the explosion to cover his tracks?"

"We don't know. To a point the security cameras captured him walking through the halls of the facility. After that… nothing. We suspect he disabled all cameras after breaking into the monitoring room. So if he escaped since then, we don't know what he took."

Another officer's voice sounded over the radios. "Sir?"

The officer in charge pulled his out and responded. "Go ahead."

"We've got something you should see. Before the cameras were shut off the exterior ones caught something."

"I'll be right there," the officer in charge responded. "I'll be bringing the titans in with me."

"Yes sir," complied the junior officer.

Robin turned to the titans. "I'll review the film with the lieutenant. I want you guys to check out the damage from the explosion."

"The space is contaminated," the lieutenant informed them. "You should wear chemical protection suits."

"The same goes for you Starfire," ordered the boy wonder. "I don't want you taking any chances, _regardless_ of your Tamaranean physiology."

"Yes Robin," the alien princess complied.

The lieutenant led the titans inside the plant. A security guard escorted them through the hallways until they reached the monitoring room where Robin and the lieutenant were let in. Cyborg, Starfire, and Omen continued on following the guard to the elevator that would take them down to the storage room.

He opened a sealed closet. "We have the chemical protections suits in here." He stepped in and brought one out for himself. "Once you're all dressed we'll take the elevator to the storage area."

The titans each took out a suit and dressed up. Once they inspected each others' suits for proper containment the guard accessed the elevator and led them down.

Robin and the lieutenant met the officer inside the monitoring room. With him was another plant security guard. The guard sat before a monitor with a video picture on pause. The footage displayed the front of the plant grounds showing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Okay, what do you have?" asked the lieutenant.

The officer gestured to the guard with a slight nod. "Well, sir," the guard began as he turned back to the monitor to push PLAY so that the footage would resume, "this is just a few seconds before anything strange was caught. And now…" Something fell to the ground from the top of the animation. "It looks something like a coat," the guard supposed. "This is the really strange part," he added just a second before some form of bird of prey landed nearby. It quickly began to change, growing larger. Just as it seemed to take a new shape, the footage went dead. "That's when Killer Moth must have cut off the cameras," the guard concluded.

The lieutenant turned to Robin. "Mean anything to you-?" he asked until he sounded like he cut himself off. Robin's expression was that of disbelief. "What is it?"

"Let me speak to my team first." Robin pulled out his communicator. "Titans, come in."

"What's up, Robin?" Cyborg inquired.

"Did you find anything?"

"The fires are out but damage to the storage room is beyond extensive. It would also seem we have a casualty down here – what's left of him."

Robin heard the soft voice of Omen. "Tell him about the image," she advised Cyborg from a short distance away.

"Just a sec," Robin stated. "Do you have an I.D. on the casualty?"

"Killer Moth," the hybrid answered. "Anything of interest on the security footage?"

"Rather inexplicable than interesting. You know that clone theory we spoke of?"

"Yes," replied Cyborg whose curiosity was evident in his image.

"I'm beginning to have doubts. But I won't draw conclusions until we get back to the tower. There's something I'll want to see. Now what about this image?"

"Well, when we got to the entrance of the storage room we saw something that was apparently burned into the sealed door."

"What did it look like?" Robin urged.

"An imperfect silhouette of a raven."

Robin opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by the titans' alert. "We got a break-in downtown," he deciphered to his team. "Titans, go!" He turned to the lieutenant.

"You really gonna look into that?" asked the lieutenant. "What about what happened here?"

"We'll be in touch, I promise," the titan leader assured him.

"Then go," he permitted.

* * *

When one considers how close the hawk and raven were flying together, it was unnecessary for the raven to be Beast Boy's eyes this time. They were now soaring over the city in search of the next target. It was not long before they both spotted him.

His face was glued to the display window. Control Freak drooled over the fifty two inch plasma TV that to him was just begging to be stolen. He had it powered on to a rerun of the late-late show. Beside that was the latest – and most well received by consumers – in home entertainment: a multi-disk DVD recorder and an excellent surround sound system among other items.

For there to be as little damage as possible the glass for the window would have to be broken from the inside. Control Freak looked around the store as best as he could and finally spotted several large toy robots. Using his remote he activated them. They slowly approached the window with the intent of climbing up onto the display case to pound the glass until it shattered.

The raven landed first on top of a building across the street. After dropping the coat the hawk did too and became Beast Boy again. Due to the extensive damage to his uniform, Beast Boy picked up the trench coat and put it on. They both watched as Control Freak made use of his remote and watched as two robots inside the store marched toward the glass. Beast Boy remembered part of Control Freak's involvement in the attack on him and Raven.

* * *

An instant after Beast Boy restored himself to human form after fending off an attack from his and Raven's assailants, Control Freak quickly aimed his remote at some power cables. The cables snapped and, from behind the two titans, snaked their way around both. This was not the first time he had brought to life inanimate objects. They squeezed exceptionally tight and sent a massive surge of electricity through Beast Boy and Raven. Both cried out from the excruciating agony.

Raven struggled hoarsely to recite her mantra. "Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos."

The cables were shrouded with her dark energy and were pulled away. Beast Boy and Raven fell over onto the ground. With minimal strength still there she was able to disintegrate the cables.

* * *

"Oh, my sweet," Control Freak cooed at the television. "Where have you been all my life?"

Beast Boy shook his head in disgust and stuck an index finger in his mouth in a gagging gesture. He looked over at the raven. "I'm going to end this before he thinks about making kissy noises." Beast Boy directed his attention to the couch potato down below. "Hey, Control Freak!" he called.

The entranced villain spun around and looked about. He could see no one. But the voice continued.

"Tell me, what's you favorite scary movie?"

"Who's there?" Control Freak demanded. He even looked up at the rooftops but could see no one.

Beast Boy knew he was hidden in the shadows of the rooftop structures. "Might it be Dracula… or Wicked Scary 2? No, I know! It's…" He leapt from the roof with the same precision as in the plant and stood up straight. "The _Beast_ Still Walks!"

Control Freak acted out part of his villainous namesake – he freaked. He backed up against the shop window as this face-painted lunatic began crossing the street. "You – you… you're dead!"

"Killer Moth believed the same thing… before he went up in flames," Beast Boy said as he stepped up on the sidewalk.

Control Freak looked left and right for something to activate with his remote. He realized he could do no better than a vehicle. A large dump truck was parked not more than thirty feet way. He raised his remote and prepared to press a set of buttons, but he had no chance for retaliation as Beast Boy had him pinned against the shop in an instant.

"Please!" Control Freak begged. "Please don't kill me!"

"You signed your death warrant the moment you took our lives," Beast Boy hissed in Control Freak's face. He added with more force, "_Especially_ hers!"

"I'm sorry!"

Beast Boy did not completely let up on his hold over Control Freak, but he lightened his grip a bit. "Fine."

"Huh?"

"I've decided I'll show you mercy."

A look of relief replaced Control Freak's terrified expression. "Really? Oh, thank you, thank you-"

"I'm going to kill you quicker than you killed Raven and me."

"Nooo!"

Yanking him away from the window, Beast Boy spun him around and grabbed his long red hair from the back, then pressed his face up against the window. This action caused the villain to drop his remote.

"Do you remember those times you zapped yourself into television?" Beast Boy asked him looking at Control Freak's reflection in the glass. "I know a way that will make you a real smash!"

"Please, don't!" the whiner cried as he was jerked back.

With one hand Beast Boy threw him forward sending him face first through the window. The glass broke and cracked in several places. Control Freak's head went immediately into the plasma screen with Beast Boy's hand still holding onto him. Electrocution filled them both and both did feel the jolt of the current. But when it was over, Beast Boy, who briefly lay motionless from the event, was the only one who stood back up. He saw the fried face of the deceased.

The raven flew down to the street near Beast Boy. For a moment the changeling appeared to be in thought. "I think I'd like to go back to the tower for a while," he wearily said to it without morphing into his own form of a raven.

The raven did not appear to argue. Instead it took off into the air. The tower was just a couple of miles away. Beast Boy decided to walk. As he rounded a corner someone appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

The R-cycle and T-car were speeding along the highway back to the city to respond to the break-in.

"So what's the trouble?" queried Cyborg.

"An alarm went off at the 'Home Entertainment' shop," stated Robin. "It _has_ to be Control Freak."

"I guess he didn't get enough TV time in prison," the metal man stated dryly.

The titans hurried on for a few more minutes until Robin spoke up with some frustration. "Ugh! By the time we get there, he'll likely have gotten away. Omen can you teleport ahead to the store and intercept him."

"You bet," she complied and was gone in a blink.

* * *

Omen appeared before the store. She could have sworn she saw a figure step around the corner. But her attention was immediately drawn to the scene before her. Indeed there was a break-in of some sort. She was astonished not so much by the damage to the glass, but rather the result of the damage. Her attention to that didn't last as she suddenly found herself looking at the body on the ground and the damage to his face.

Omen pulled out her communicator. "Robin, I've surveyed the scene."

"Did you intercept Control Freak?"

"Not me." She took a breath. "Someone else did… before I got here."

"So fill us in," Robin insisted.

"Control Freak is dead. Someone shoved him into a plasma television. Judging from the burns on his face, I'd say cause of death was electrocution." There was a momentary pause before the telepath continued. "I think his attacker was the same person who hit the plant."

"What makes you say that?" asked the team lead.

"You know that image burned into the door at the plant? From the way the glass has broken and cracked, somehow another raven symbol appears in the window."

For another moment there was silence until Robin spoke up. "Okay, listen up titans. I want us all regroup back at the tower. There was something in the security footage at the chemical plant I think we should all see. I don't want to say anything about what I saw until we've all watched it.

"As for Control Freak… let's just make an anonymous call to the police that he was found dead at the scene. Omen we'll see you back at the tower."

"Right," she finished and teleported away.

* * *

The instant the store's alarm sounded off, the primary screen in Slade's monitoring room televised the remainder of the incident. He witnessed the demise of Control Freak at the hands of someone whose back was to the traffic camera Slade had tapped into to monitor the city. Brother Blood entered the room. His curiosity about the attacker was aroused when he saw as the figure got back onto his feet, seemingly unharmed.

"It would seem we have just lost another ally," stated Slade with his back to his counterpart.

Brother Blood detect the slight displeasure in Slade's tone. "Are the titans responsible?" he asked with intrigue.

Slade's voice was back to even. "Maybe… maybe not-" he replied.

Both observed the standing figure turn to seeming speak to a black bird that had just landed near him. Curious, Slade zoomed in quickly. The figure resembled someone familiar.

"Is that-?" Blood wondered out loud.

"It could be. If it is him, I must know how he is still alive."

Blood looked closer at something else in the footage. "Look at that," he pointed regardless that Slade would not him doing so. "Do you see that pattern in the broken window?"

Slade looked as well. "Indeed I do. So he's back to eliminate his attackers and leaving a symbol. I must know more."

"Shall I have my students look into it?"

"That won't be necessary. I think all we'll need to know will be found at the titans' headquarters. Care to join me?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The titans had returned to the tower. Magenta was finally awake and feeling much better. Kid Flash was relieved she was well as were the rest of the titans. They were all gathered in the Rec. room.

"So what did you guys find out tonight?" wondered Kid Flash.

Robin produced a disk. "I have here a copy of the security footage taken at the chemical plant. I want all of you to see what I did before I say more. Let's go."

They walked to the security room. The moment they opened the door, all were stunned to find the criminal database open with the images of the H.I.V.E. students and Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid, and Control Freak. They were more startled by the message on the wall pointed out by Starfire: "THEY'RE MINE."

"What is going on?" cried a flustered Cyborg.

"I think your answer may come with what you see here," replied Robin holding up the disk.

As Robin went to place it in the consol, a sudden movement in one of the smaller monitors caught Magenta's attention. "You guys – look!" she cried.

Everyone turned to see Beast Boy down at Raven's grave. He appeared to be convulsing until he toppled over and apparently passed out.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review and thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beast Boy rounded the corner away from the scene where he left a dead Control Freak. He walked for a few blocks in silence. Just ahead of him was a flower shop with its gate pulled down and locked for the night.

He intended to continue back to the tower when he stopped. From the corner of his right eye he spotted a pot of fresh lilies. Beast Boy decided it would not be proper to visit Raven without bringing her a gift. Morphing his right arm to a long squid tentacle he reached out and caught two lilies. He retracted his arm, restored it to its green human shape,then returned to the tower.

Beast Boy located the tunnel that would take himto the island. He really felt no urge to morph in order to get back to the tower. His thoughts were focused on memories of when he was alive, with the titans, and with Raven.

Sadness filled him as he remembered how he was so close to telling her that night. Did she know he was about to say it? Even if she did, without him actually saying the words he knew it would make him feel better if he did say it. Saying it now would not help because he could only imagine how her eyes might light up, how she might smile, or that she would say it in return. He wanted to _see_ her eyes light up and _see_ her smile. He wanted to _hear_ her say it in return. He believed all that would happen if she were standing before him.

Thinking of Raven, in a hushed tone he stated, "I _will_ see you again and I _will_ say it." With that he proceeded through the tunnel back to the island.

Dawn was less than ninety minutes away. Beast Boy was walking along the shore approaching the site of his and Raven's graves. Was anyone still in the tower? Would anyone see him security cameras or not? None of that mattered at the moment.

The raven had long been there waiting for him. It perched itself upon his marker. Beast Boy now stood before her grave. He took a couple of steps forward and knelt on the ground, fixing the coat so that it was not beneath his knees or draped over his heels.

For a moment he was silent staring ahead at the gravestone. The lilies were still in his now folded hands. He then set the lilies down on the soil. "I brought you something. I know your not much for flowers, but I didn't want to come back to you empty handed.

"It's strange that it's been a year. Seems like a blink to me. Was I in Heaven during this time? I just don't know, seeing as I don't remember anything like a tunnel of light. Was my soul sleeping so soundly in my body that time just zipped by? My little companion over here," he added tilting his head toward the raven, "said time has no meaning in death. But whether I accept that or not, time did pass."

His thoughts focused on their attackers. "Two of them are done. The other four are next and then I'll have you back. Will you come meet me when I'm done?"

He reached out and placed his left hand against her gravestone like he wanted to caress her cheek. Beast Boy did not realize the bird had leapt from his marker to Raven's. The instant they simultaneously made contact with the gravestone there was an intense flash of white light in the changeling's eyes.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. As odd as that was he wondered why it happened. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was finding himself lying on the ground. He was still on the shore of Titans' Island and the graves were next to him. Beast Boy stood up and looked around. For several seconds his back was to the graves. He was startled when a voice spoke to him.

"Hello, Beast Boy."

At the sound of that voice his mouth dropped and his eyes about flew out of their sockets. Slowly he began to turn around as his expression began turning to pure joy. There she was… standing on her own grave, still wearing her dark cloak and leotard.

"Raven!" he cried with an enormous smile. He reached out and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "You're here!"

"It feels good to hold you again," she said with content.

For a few minutes they remained embracing without a word. Then she let up on her hold and took a step back. Her face showed that same old stoic look, but Beast Boy could tell something was serious.

Raven spoke on. "I came here for a reason, but not to take you with me. You haven't finished yet."

"I will be. Why did you come then?"

"I have something to give you. It's a power that you can use only once."

"What kind of power?"

"Cold… darkness… terror… and pain. This power should be passed on to punish the one who was most responsible for our suffering."

"Which of them was it?"

"I don't know. You have to decide. But remember, it can be used only one time, so use it carefully." Her face turned even more serious. "Are you ready to receive it?"

Beast Boy's pause was brief until he replied, "I am."

"It won't be pleasant."

Beast Boy showed determination. "I'll live." He suddenly realized what he just said, aware of his actual condition. His inadvertent, ironic response received two different expressions of amusement. Raven smiled and Beast Boy laughed.

"I miss hearing things like that," Raven commented smiling.

"I miss telling you those things." Beast Boy suddenly remembered something. "Raven, I have something I'd like to tell you."

"I know you do. But you don't have to say it right now. It can wait until this is over. Now, here goes." Raven reached out with both hands and placed them at the sides of his face.

The power was agonizing and it showed. Beast Boy's face clenched and his body began to jerk uncontrollably but Raven did not let up on her hold of him as she passed this power on to him. "I know it hurts Beast Boy, and it's more than I said it was," she explained sympathetically. She was sorry to be putting him through this. "This is everything I had to live with and kept suppressed for seventeen years, including what I endured when they killed us."

As this power left her, both Raven's cloak and leotard lost their dark colors becoming white. When the transfer was finally completed, Beast Boy was on his hands and knees, breathing quite heavily from the experience. He managed to raise his head to look at her and saw the change.

"Your uniform… how did that happen?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, it's time for you to go back." Raven leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Then she began fading away as did her voice with her final words, "I believe in you."

Beast Boy's body finally succumbed to what he had just been through and fell over unconscious.

--

The titans watched as Beast Boy fell over from the monitor. Robin ordered, "Titans, go!" They were out of the tower and down at the gravesite within minutes. The raven that had been perched on the deceased sorceress' marker had flow out of site when it became aware that those still living were approaching. They made enough of a commotion as they made their way down to the shore.

They all stood around his unconscious form. Beast Boy was laying on his right side, his face buried under his left arm. Robin knelt down and pulled the arm back exposing Beast Boy's strange new face.

Cyborg raised his arm and scanned for vitals. "No pulse Robin."

"Your readings show he has no pulse," Robin stated. "But my ears are telling me something different. Listen."

The titans all leaned in. They heard it… Beast Boy was breathing.

"Let's get him inside and check him out," Robin instructed. "And while he remains unconscious I'd like everyone to see that footage I brought with me."

Beast Boy was placed in Medical. Robin was uncertain about this Beast Boy so he ordered bindings secured to his limbs. The titans complied, strapping Beast Boy down. "Let's wipe this stuff off his face, too."

Starfire wet a cloth and began rubbing it across the changeling's face, but nothing happened. "Robin, I do not believe these colors are going to come off."

"But it's just face paint. It should come off."

"I do not understand, myself, why it will not."

"Fine then, just let it be." Robin turned to Omen. "Can you get inside his mind and tell us anything?"

Omen place her hands over Beast Boy's forehead and closed her eyes. Try as she might, she could not get through. "I'm sorry Robin. Something is blocking his thoughts. Something doesn't want me to see into his mind."

Robin thought for a moment, and noted the changeling's damaged uniform. "Get him changed while I call the lieutenant. I have to give my report."

"What will you tell him of Beast Boy?" wondered Starfire.

"If that even _is_ Beast Boy," he added as he stepped through the open door. "Until we know more, we know nothing more to tell the police. Kid Flash, can you and Magenta take first watch and monitor Beast Boy since the two of you had the most sleep?"

"Sure we can," Kid Flash replied.

Robin thanked him then turned to the team. "Let's get some rest. It's been a long night. This evening we'll talk about last night's events." Robin turned back to Kid Flash and Magenta. "If he wakes, call me."

--

"That was most peculiar," Slade coolly stated about the incident he and Brother Blood had just monitored at the island. They, too, had seen Beast Boy topple over. "Even stranger was that the raven was with him even there."

Brother Blood took a different approach to the subject. He turned from the monitors to face Slade. "The loss of our allies started over the course of the night, sometime after the jail break. We should review the titans' security footage about the time they would have received the alarm."

"I agree."

After entering a series of commands into the monitoring console he had the footage at Titans' Tower running from approximately 10:00 p.m. Starfire was there and was called away. There was a brief occurrence in the atmosphere. A couple of minutes later a dark bird landed on a gravestone.

"Again with the raven," Slade noted.

Tired of the few minutes of incident free footage, Slade advanced the recording ahead. He stopped it as suddenly a little critter popped up from the soil of the gravesite. Both Slade and the cybernetic Blood watched as the rodent took human form and became Beast Boy.

"It would seem the changeling is truly back from the dead," noted Blood.

"Agreed," added Slade. He considered something for a moment in silence. "Let's see if there is anything more. I have an idea about something, and if I'm right, we'll see that bird once more at the chemical plant."

Slade pulled up the chemical plant recordings. He was hopeful of inside footage, but he only had enough of the footage showing Killer Moth entering. A few minutes later all recordings stopped. But Brother Blood and Slade still had the exterior recordings. They saw the same footage Robin had earlier seen: of a hawk landing within the confines of the plant that morphed into Beast Boy who approached the facility. But another recording, from a different angle gave Slade the evidence he needed. That alternate angle revealed the dark bird once again.

"Hmm," Slade sounded out in thoughtfulness.

"You have an idea?" inquired Blood.

"Wherever Beast Boy is that bird is with him and it's been with him since his restoration to the living. I have heard of the legends about the dead returning with a crow, but I have never known there to be a raven as the soul carrier."

At the mention of this legend, Blood added his thoughts. "I have also heard of it. You're right, too, that the guide was a crow-." He broke off with a brief thought. "Do you suppose Raven is connected to it?"

"She may be," agreed Slade. "Her death is part of the reason he would be back. And her powers could easily make her more involved than just that of a victim." Slade paused a moment. "Locate Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth and call them back to the H.I.V.E. I will locate Johnny Rancid. We should warn them and make them ready since they are, of course, in danger."

--

The sun had set. Beast Boy was still unconscious. Omen relieved Cyborg to take the liberty of watching over Beast Boy in case he woke up.

Robin walked in again to check on Beast Boy as he had done periodically during the day since he had been up. "Still nothing?" he asked Omen.

"Nothing," she replied. Having thought over the course of the day about what she knew, Omen decided she should tell Robin. "Can I talk to you?" she asked as he started for the door.

"Sure." Robin took a seat.

Omen took a breath. "Recently I began having visions. I kept seeing someone in the shadows roaming the rooftops of Jump City, like he was looking for something. There were indications of 'death to life' and 'revenge.' I think it all has to do with Beast Boy."

"'Death to life'?" Robin wondered. "Do you believe this really is Beast Boy?"

"Yes. He's alive again for something and I firmly believe if we keep him here like this, we're just getting in his way."

"You mentioned revenge. Do you think he killed Killer Moth and Control Freak?"

"Uh huh. He'll also want to go after the other four on his list."

"We can't allow that… not as titans."

"Robin, he's back because he seeks justice. Do you suggest we go after them and put them in jail? That won't put his soul at ease, and his mission will be incomplete. I think we should let him go."

"Omen I refuse to allow that idea."

Omen regretted what she was about to do. "Then I'm sorry Robin, for doing this." With her powers, Omen pierced his mind.

Omen and Robin entered the conference room a short time later the other titans were already there. "We're letting him go," Robin stated to them.

The team was puzzled. They were unaware that Omen altered Robin's mind to permit Beast Boy's release. "I have reason to believe based on the footage we've seen that Beast Boy is Beast Boy. Whatever his reason for coming back, we shouldn't stand in his way."

The rest of the titans knew nothing about Beast Boy's motives. Before any of them could comment, the alarm went off. It was double trouble. Both Johnny Rancid and the H.I.V.E. were out to cause problems.

"I'll handle Johnny," stated Robin. "The rest of you get the H.I.V.E."

Omen insisted she remain behind to continue her watch until Beast Boy woke up. Robin permitted it. Now that she was alone in medical with Beast Boy, she removed his restraints.

From the rooftop of the tower, the raven waited for Beast Boy to recover. It would be very soon. There was something different about the bird this time. Just above its beak appeared a very tiny red jewel.

--

A/N: I had long before this chapter intended to include Raven in this story as more than just a victim, doing for Beast Boy what she did. I hope I've done right by the Raven fans. Read, review, and thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Earlier in the day Slade and Brother Blood continued discussing how they might go about dealing with Beast Boy.

"If his case is similar to those who have been brought back with crows, then we must capture and kill the raven," Blood declared. "Then he will be mortal again and no longer a threat."

Slade was silent for a moment. His counterpart sat by hoping he might soon agree with the idea. "Better yet… why not just capture and keep the raven?"

"Huh? What are you suggesting?" demanded Blood.

"Why should we rid ourselves of him when we could use him?"

"I see," Blood grinned as he understood. "Your quest for an apprentice never ends does it?"

"We may not go on forever, my friend, but I may rest easy knowing my goals can," Slade confidently stated. "Of course _if_ he refuses, then we will punish him with the death of his precious soul carrier."

"You know he will resist," Brother Blood realized.

"Of course he will," stated Slade. "Even Robin resisted. But I did have leverage when I threatened to kill the boy wonder's friends. With the changeling our leverage will be the risk of his own existence."

"How do we lure Beast Boy into a trap?"

"He still has four enemies to eliminate. Considering what Johnny Rancid did to Raven, Beast Boy is likely to go after him, since it was Rancid who made the final blow on Raven. The changeling must be most anxious to get him next.

"I will tell Rancid about his allies and that the titans are coming for him. He will likely ignore my warning and go after them like the arrogant fool he is. Beast Boy will strike. Call your students and give them the same information. If they want to fight the titans they should do it at your school where there will be greater numbers. While your students battle with Beast boy we will capture the raven and gain the upper hand."

"I shall take my leave then," said Blood as he stood up and left the monitoring room.

* * *

The instant the titans' alarm went off that evening, Beast Boy snapped awake and sat up. He found himself in Medical and looked around. On the wall was a digital clock reading 7:58 p.m. He recalled what Raven did to him, what she had given him. He could feel it coursing through him. This convinced him he had not really dreamt seeing her. He even smiled a bit remembering her kiss to his cheek. 

Beast Boy noticed his uniform was new. Laying flat over on a table was his coat. He stood up and went over to put it on and started for the door.

* * *

From the roof the raven kept watch. It heard doors open and engines roar. The titans were on their way to serve the city. The dark bird sent this image to Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy paused when he saw it. "Good, they're leaving," he stated verbally. He opened the door and was greeted by a new face. "Who are you?" he demanded with as pleasant a tone as he could make. 

"My name is Omen," she replied. "I'm a member of the titans and have been for several months now. Another new titan around here goes by the name Magenta."

"I remember. I've seen you both in visions I've had of the past. Why haven't you left with the rest of them?"

Omen stepped inside Medical. "I wanted to stay until you were awake. I also wanted to let you know that they are going after the same people you have yet to finish. Robin is going after Johnny Rancid and the others are dealing with the H.I.V.E."

"They can try, but those guys are for _me_ to deal with." Beast Boy started passed her and stepped out of Medical, but stopped before going on. "I saw in my vision that your powers allow you to alter the mind."

"That among other things," Omen added.

"I'd like you to do something, but it can wait until this is over. I don't need the titans discovering all over again that I'm back before I've finished."

"What are you asking?" Omen was uncertain where this was going.

"I want you to make them forget that I was back and swear to never tell. I know it would be better that way. Also destroy any recorded evidence that I was back, including the memories Cyborg backs up."

"And what could be said when they find out some of our enemies are dead?"

"Act like you're venturing a guess and say, 'They must have had an enemy with a serious grudge.' Now please let me go."

Omen stepped aside. "Take care. And… I will erase their memories like you asked." After Beast Boy left Omen picked up her communicator. "Robin, Beast Boy is awake and he's escaped."

"Alright Omen," Robin replied through the communicator. "Join the others to look for Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo."

"I will," Omen complied.

Beast Boy hurried to the roof of the tower and met up with his guide. He greeted the bird by stating, "Let's finish this tonight."

Not a second more passed when the sight of the red jewel caught his attention. Leaning closer and squinting, he confirmed it to be a chakra – exactly like hers… but smaller of course.

"Raven?" he asked with astonishment in his voice. "Please, squawk four times and tell me that's you." When his soul carrier complied he added, "You've been with me all this time."

The bird flapped its wings several times to acknowledge what he realized. In his moment of amazement he never thought to turn into a raven himself to talk to her. She took off before he could say anything more. Beast Boy dropped his coat, morphed into a hawk, and departed the tower with the raven. Johnny Rancid would be next on his list.

* * *

Rancid was zooming along the night streets of Jump City on his frighteningly custom motorcycle. His expression was grim and angry. He remembered what Slade had told him a while ago when he found Johnny. 

"_I've come to warn you Rancid that the titans are looking for you," _Slade spoke from the shadows._ "You should also be careful. Killer Moth and Control Freak are dead and I suspect someone will be coming for you. For it would seem you and your allies are the targets of a vengeful soul for your actions a year ago."_

"Who does Slade think he is telling me to be careful!" Rancid stated harshly. "The titans don't scare me! And if those two boneheads are dead," he stated of his late allies, "then who cares? No one is gonna take the streets from Johnny Rancid!"

He continued cruising through the city minding his own business, yet keeping alert for the titans. The biker was not superstitious. He did not believe in vengeful souls, so he ignored any means to look for some specter.

His vigilance was rewarded. The titans' leader crossed an intersection up ahead, oblivious to Johnny's location. Rancid pulled out his blaster, clutching it in his right hand. His grin was full of villainous glee. "You're about to get yours, birdie boy."

* * *

The raven and the green hawk landed on a building three blocks ahead of Johnny. Of the lot of those who partook in Beast Boy's and Raven's deaths, this one will pay most of all. It was his action that delivered the final attack that took Raven's life. 

Beast Boy remembered. Despite his failing strength he watched Rancid drive his motorcycle right over his already dying girlfriend. He remembered crying out at what he witnessed. Only when it was too late could he find the strength for one last stand.

From another direction, Beast Boy could hear another vehicle – the R-cycle. He turned and watched the mad biker pull out a blaster. Beast Boy gasped. "No! Not Robin! They'll never take another titan."

Beast Boy hurried across the rooftops on foot. He thought nothing about changing at the moment, only getting to Robin to save him and have a crack at Rancid.

Robin continued cruising through the city, unaware that danger was behind him. He was focused on the road before him believing he would find Johnny and come up from behind, yet it was he who was being tailed.

Suddenly up ahead, someone leapt from above down onto the road. This figure was so close Robin feared he would collide with this person. He swiftly swerved his R-cycle to the side but continued screeching toward the figure.

Johnny Rancid brought his motorcycle to a stop. The presence of this new arrival puzzled him. He watched as the figure pulled his own swift move. Leaping upwards, the figure then somersaulted over Robin and yanked the boy wonder from his vehicle as it scraped along the pavement to a halt.

Robin shook off the distress of the incident and looked up at the person he nearly hit. To his surprise it was Beast Boy. "I could have killed you!"

"No you couldn't have," Beast Boy replied. "And… to tell you the truth, I just saved _your_ life." He pointed.

Robin looked back to where Beast Boy was pointing and spotted the man he had been searching for. He saw Johnny was still holding the blaster. "Let me up Beast Boy. I've got to go after him."

"No you don't," Beast Boy stated calmly. "I told you guys – that is if you got my message – that he's mine." Beast Boy let Robin go and went for Robin's R-cycle. After picking it up he hopped on in and sped after Johnny, who suddenly turned tail and sped away.

"Beast Boy that's mine!" cried Robin.

"Build another one!" Beast Boy called back as he hurried off.

Through the city's streets and around traffic, Beast Boy closed in on Rancid. Johnny looked back frequently to see his pursuer closing in on him. As the changeling closed in alongside Rancid got a good look at him. There was no mistaking the hair color and the green skin that was not painted over.

For one brief moment Johnny's menacing expression changed to fear. "You!" Then he returned his attention to the road ahead.

Johnny tried speeding up, but Beast Boy was not falling behind. Beast Boy pulled alongside until he was literally within arms length of Johnny. Beast Boy morphed his arm and hand to that of a tiger's limb and paw. He lashed at Rancid but each attempt missed as the villain pulled away. Beast Boy tried also with pterodactyl talons and was unsuccessful as the result was the same. His third attempt was with his Beast arm, but the results were more misses.

His fourth attempt was his most lethal. He began falling back a short distance by only a few feet. Then something extended from his tailbone that pulled his trench coat up from the bottom. A tail grew and grew and grew… into a long scorpion tail as he was familiar with the Emperor Scorpions of Africa. Growing this tail, he did not leave out the bulbous vesicle or the aculeus so that he could administer venom.

Johnny watched this feat via his side-view mirrors. Being ahead of Beast Boy his look of shock was unseen by the changeling. Now he could see the R-cycle speeding up and closing in. Between this unexpected move and the traffic on the road he feared he might lose focus on his navigation, but Johnny maintained as best as he could.

Beast Boy had yet to strike and shortly they were on the highway heading toward the coast. Traffic was light so Johnny lost fear of the possibility of crashing. Still, Beast Boy kept coming and now he was ready. He brought the appendage down upon Rancid… and missed. He struck to Rancid's right, to his left. Somehow this mad biker maintained the confidence to swerve each time Beast Boy brought the tail down.

Beast Boy growled in exasperation. "Enough of this!" he hissed and retracted the tail. Beast Boy sped up.

Johnny watched his pursuer's moves and briefly relaxed, hoping he had given up. Then he realized the R-cycle was closing and panicked. "Now what will he do?"

Once again Beast Boy came alongside Rancid but did not close in as before. He tried one more technique. There was no way Johnny was getting out of this. From beneath his coat swelled several lumps on Beast Boy's back. The coat was flipped wide open as several long squid tentacles extended themselves from Beast Boy.

The set to his left swerved around and wrapped around Johnny, even securing his arms to his sides. Quickly, so that Rancid's motorcycle would not veer off the road and crash, the rest of the tentacles were wrapped around the handlebars. Beast Boy increased the speed of the R-cycle. Simultaneously the tentacles responded bringing Rancid's bike up to the same speed.

Johnny cried out, "What are you doing? You're going to kill us both!"

Beast Boy turned to look at him with no mercy in his eyes. "No… just you." He returned his attention to the road.

Both motorcycles continued on until Beast Boy steered them off the road toward the ocean. But ahead, just before the water, was a cliff. Far below the edge were rocks, large and small. Beast Boy drove himself and Rancid off the edge. The motorcycles splintered and the bodies hit the rocks.

After a few moments, Beast Boy stood up and looked around for Johnny until he saw him. What a mess. Blood was spilled everywhere, but the most of it formed a peculiar pattern. Anyone looking down from the edge of the cliff would see his legs were spread as were his arms. His blood ran along the rocks beneath his arms thinning out until it shaped like wings. A small amount even spilled from his mouth looking like a beak. And that was the end for Johnny Rancid.

* * *

Slade approached the edge of the cliff and looked down. He shook his head in disappointment for Johnny. He saw Beast Boy below standing not to far from the corpse. A sound shook him from his observation. It was the screech of a bird. He looked around and saw the raven. His single eye scowled at it. Instantly a feeling hit and he looked down. Beast Boy was looking up at him.

* * *

Receiving an image from his guide Beast Boy saw the face of Slade. The changeling gasped and looked up. An instant following Slade looked down. Recalling the vision he had from the previous night on the rooftop, it finally dawned on him. 

"So you _are_ involved!" he hissed. There was no mistaking that if he saw Slade then it meant even Brother Blood was a part of this. Before he could morph into a bird and fly back up, Slade disappeared into the darkness.

When he finally reached the top he saw the raven still perched where it had been. "We go to the H.I.V.E." And both left.

* * *

Read. Review. Thank you. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: _I join the league of fellow fanfiction authors who offer apologies for long delays in updating. I lost the inspiration for a time… and in doing so, I fear that as I attempt to resume this tale, it may not end as I intended. Flames will be understood as a reflection of your anger._

* * *

"Cowards!" Beast Boy declared towards Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth from within the H.I.V.E. "You're nothing but cowards!"

* * *

Before Omen left the tower to join the titans, she went to Cyborg's room where he stored his memory backups. With her level of mental abilities she merely had to appear to be looking at the disks.

An instant "search" through each backup showed her which disks contained recent memories of Beast Boy since his restoration. With her mental powers she erased the data.

She also went to the security room and erased the recent recordings of Beast Boy from all archived footage, including Robin's copy of the footage at the chemical plant. After that, Omen teleported from the tower to join the titans.

* * *

Robin stood up after Beast Boy vanished in pursuit of Johnny Rancid. He dusted himself off and shook away the anxiety of the incident he just experienced. Robin then pulled out his communicator.

"This is Robin. Come in titans."

His call was answered by Cyborg from the T-car, from Kid Flash running along side the T-car, and from Starfire flying above the T-car. Omen and Magenta rode with Cyborg.

"Any luck on locating the H.I.V.E.?"

"No sign of them yet Robin," answered Cyborg. He then realized Robin was stationary. "Where're you at? What's up with Rancid?"

"He's gone and Beast Boy went after him…" he replied then sounded cross, "with my bike."

"I can hurry after it, Robin," stated Kid Flash.

"Forget it. Whatever it is Beast Boy has to do with Johnny, it's his business. Just come and get me so we can find the H.I.V.E."

"Alright," Cyborg complied. "We're four blocks from your location.

* * *

At about the same time Slade was warning Rancid that he is in danger, Brother Blood contacted Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.

"Be warned, my students. Your allies Killer Moth and Control Freak have met their doom at the hands of an enemy. For the instructions I am about to issue, I urge you to be on your guard."

"What are your orders, Headmaster?" inquired Jinx from her communicator.

"Locate the titans. If you must engage in battle, do not let yourselves be captured. Lure them to the school, as their current status will allow them to easily outclass your tactics. Kid Flash has joined them for the time being. The entire H.I.V.E. student body will back you up. Now, go and find the titans."

"Yes, Headmaster," replied Jinx. The communication ended.

"I don't get it," stated a baffled Mammoth. "What do you suppose got Killer Moth and Control Freak killed?"

"I don't know," answered Jinx. "But let's do as Brother Blood ordered and find the titans. I have a plan. In the hopes that Omen hasn't looked too far into the future, she won't know this. I want the two of you to draw the titans' attention. I'll use my powers to knock Omen out. That way when we leave to return to the academy, she won't teleport the titans there."

"And I've got Kid Flash covered," stated Gizmo. "I've bettered that level four containment field, so we'll be able to keep him from tailing us."

With that they began their search.

* * *

The titans found Robin. He boarded the T-car and they all resumed their search for Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. They spread out in teams of three at one end of the city. Kid Flash ran in one direction, Starfire flew in another, while the T-car – which contained Robin, Cyborg, and Magenta – took the third direction. In the middle of the city they regrouped, only to report nothing, then spread out once more in the same fashion and met at the end of the city. Still their search cropped up nothing.

Then a great explosion happened. Everyone heard it and Cyborg's seismographic sensors read it. It came from the complete opposite side of the city where their search began. Kid Flash ran fast, Starfire flew high, and the T-car carried the rest to the scene.

When all were gathered there was a deep cavity in the street. Dust was still settling among the rubble. Minor flames were scattered about. There were no immediate signs of the cause for the incident.

A long drawn out cry of "Hey you guys!" came from Mammoth. He was standing atop a building ahead of them. They all looked up and caught sight of the brute.

There attention was drawn just as Jinx counted on, as did Gizmo. From her hiding place she used her hex power to loosen a beam and sent it flying at Omen. The beam hit, knocking her cold. The shock of the attack diverted the titans' attention more as an energy field from nowhere surrounded Kid Flash.

"I can't move!" he cried. "It's a level four containment field!"

Jinx stepped from the shadows and was met with Mammoth and Gizmo. "Our attack was a precaution on our part," she stated. "We don't want any of you getting to the H.I.V.E. before us. You want to catch us, here's where we'll be."

Jinx tossed down a locator pointing to the new school. Gizmo pulled out a device and pressed its button. A portal opened and the three villains stepped through it. The portal closed.

Starfire and Robin attended to the unconscious Omen. Her injury was heavy. She would not be awake any time soon. Cyborg and Magenta knelt by Kid Flash.

"Go on without me," said a crestfallen Kid Flash. "I'm useless to you right now."

"You seem to forget, Wally, that you helped me design the disabling device for the containment field," Cyborg assured him. "I've got it in the T-car."

Cyborg stood up and walked toward the car. "I'll be right back." The next statement he could not help but add. "Don't go anywhere," he joked.

"Just get the disabler, Cyborg," Magenta restated with disdain.

Kid Flash was freed in less than ten minutes.

* * *

Brother Blood received a transmission. "Beast Boy has just eliminated Rancid," Slade reported. "He'll be coming for the other three next. Get them ready."

Movement caught the headmaster's attention. He turned and saw the trio approaching his doorway. "My students have just returned."

"Very good. I'll be there shortly." Slade's transmission ended.

"The titans should be on their way, Headmaster," stated Jinx.

"There is greater trouble than just the titans. Call an assembly. Gather the other students. We must fight a great adversary who will be coming for the three of you."

The trio was puzzled by this. "Who is this adversary, Headmaster?" wondered Jinx.

"Worry not. You will have the entire student body backing you up."

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth exchanged troubled glances, but bowed respectfully to Blood, then turned and left.

* * *

As they continued flying through the air, Beast Boy caught up to the raven. _"So have you been the raven the whole time, Raven?"_ He felt glad she was with him again somehow.

_"Beast Boy, all will be explained in time,"_ she stated. _"Right now you have to finish this."_

_"Do you know where the new school is? They've moved around again, I'm sure of it."_

_"Yes, I know where they are. Keep you mind on what you have to do. We're almost there."_

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. After a few minutes passed Raven spotted the designated site and began her descent. Beast Boy followed suit. Both landed near a secured skylight that let out a bright light from inside. Both birds peered inside and saw a mass of the student body.

_"So any suggestions on how we get inside?"_ asked Beast Boy.

_"Why don't you just go on in? It isn't like they can hurt you."_

_"Okay, then. Here I go."_ With that Beast Boy restored himself to human form and donned his trench coat. Then he took a massive leap and stomped the skylight glass. It cracked and shattered, allowing Beast Boy to fall through and into the assembly room.

Everyone how occupied looked up at the sound of the shattering skylight and watched as a figured fell through. To their awe he landed quite easily on his feet. The figure was crouched in a position that concealed his face. Then he stood up straight. All were perplexed by his choice of a mask.

Beast Boy looked around the entire student body. His three objectives were nowhere to be seen. Then a voice from overhead called to him.

"Welcome, stranger," Blood called out.

The changeling turned around and looked up, spotting the cybernetic self-proclaimed headmaster. Standing around Blood were the three remaining adversaries he came for.

"That's a rather nice wardrobe you have… Beast Boy," Blood said with a smirk.

_"There's no doubt he's a part of this,"_ Beast Boy decided.

"Beast Boy?" Jinx gasped, who then looked to Brother Blood. "Beast Boy should be dead!"

"This is a special occasion for him, dear Jinx," soothed the headmaster. "He is restored to the living to strike back for what you did you him and his dear Raven last year."

"And you're going to give them up to me, Blood!" declared Beast Boy. "I'm only here for them!"

"Students," ordered Blood. "Attack him without mercy!"

Beast Boy turned to the assembly. "If you all insist on obeying his command, then I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do!"

There was only the briefest pause before the students charged. Beast Boy morphed, ready to retaliate. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo leapt down while the headmaster remained above to observe.

Blood suspected it would be a fruitless battle, knowing what Beast Boy was. Blood smiled wickedly when he spotted the raven perched in the rafters above.

In spite of Beast Boy's transformations, the student numbers were overwhelming. He was caught and tossed about. The students were so caught up in the battle's intensity, they paid no mind to whether or not they were hurting him. They never noticed his wounds healing. All manner of powers, savageries, and strengths were used in an attempt to bring him down, but nothing worked.

In Beast Boy's mind he could not fathom why those who had nothing to do with his death were protecting Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. As for those three, how could they not face him on their own? Just like before, they had help. It was no different this time. He had enough. With a savage roar of his own – in human form for that matter – he leapt back and away from the onslaught.

"Cowards!" Beast Boy declared towards Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. "You're nothing but cowards!" This realization enraged Beast Boy so greatly, he began to transform. The trench coat, completely forgotten, began to tear apart as the changeling became the Beast.

From above, Brother Blood watched as this savage form slaughtered his students. The Beast slashed and bit into many, broke some, and crushed others. At one point he took down Mammoth. His second objective, Jinx, was finished soon after. But as the last hindrance fell, there remained Gizmo.

Enough rage had been released that the Beast regressed to the changeling. He scanned the room for the little genius. From a dark corner flew two miniature rockets. They impacted right in front of Beast Boy who was thrown several feet away from ground zero. Shrapnel and debris pierced his body.

From the area where the missiles were launched, mechanical spider legs carried Gizmo. He slowly approached Beast Boy who appeared to still be alive. The changeling crawled very slowly and seemed to be making a "painful" effort to remove the objects that should have killed him.

Beast Boy pulled the last of the debris from himself. He could hear the sound of metal tapping behind him. While still in a prone position he turned over to see the mechanical spider legs supporting Gizmo. The two front legs rose up.

"This time, when I kill you… stay **dead**!" Gizmo declared.

Beast Boy grunted when both spider legs came down and pierced through his lungs. He slowly reached for and gripped both legs. With amazing strength the changeling began to push on the artificial limbs… much to Gizmo's dismay. He was able to remove the legs and set Gizmo off balance, after which the little genius toppled over. The wounds through Beast Boy's lungs healed and he stood up.

"Gizmo," Beast Boy said sternly. "For just this once, I'm going back on my word to never eat meat."

Beast Boy transformed into a tyrannosaurus, much to Gizmo's horror. The prehistoric reptile roared and bent forward. Gizmo, along with his spider legs, was snatched up in between razor-sharp teeth. Only a brief cry of agony could be heard from the maw of the tyrannosaurus. This form finished chewing and spit out the spider legs and the tech pack they came from. Even the miniature genius' remains were spit out, as Beast Boy knew that once he restored himself his regular stomach would never hold the capacity of Gizmo's body.

Morphing back into human form, Beast boy set his vengeful eyes on Brother Blood above.

* * *

Read, review, and thank you. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Having finished Gizmo, Beast Boy paused for a moment wondering if anything would happen. When nothing did he realized, _"There's no doubt about Slade and Brother Blood's role in this. I don't feel different."_

The changeling turned, ready to take on the cybernetic headmaster.

* * *

The T-car screeched to a halt once Cyborg slammed on the brakes. Kid Flash stopped while Starfire hovered just inches off the ground. Both waited as Cyborg and the others stepped from the T-car. Omen was still unconscious from Jinx's cheap shot, so she was left in the back seat. Cyborg secured the vehicle with lock and alarm. Then he activated a cloaking device and the car faded to invisibility. Only his electronic eye could see it with the proper adjustments. 

"What do we do about going in?" queried Cyborg.

"Well, no doubt they're expecting us," Robin began. "We'll split up. Starfire, you search for a way in from the roof. Kid Flash, take the south entrance, Cyborg and Magenta take the east and west entrances respectfully and meet each other in the middle. I'll come from the north.

"Anyone who gets in a scuffle should radio for backup. We are up against the entire school. Don't fight anyone alone…" Robin focused on Cyborg. "And I mean _anyone_."

"Hey, I beat Blood once." Cyborg defended.

"He'll have help, Cy."

"Fine," Cyborg sighed.

A tremendous roar caused each titan to abruptly turn toward the direction from which it came. Their attention was drawn to the south end of the school.

"Uh, guys," began a nervous Cyborg. "_That_ was a dino roar."

"Beast Boy!" cried Robin. "Titans go!"

* * *

Slade stood in the shadows, watching Beast Boy battle Gizmo. He noticed the raven was perched and observing the skirmish, seemingly oblivious to Slade's presence. Slade readied his snare when he heard Beast Boy's declaration to Gizmo about meat. With the slightest turn of his head, his single eye was drawn to the changeling's transformation to a tyrannosaurus. There was the slightest hint of surprise in that eye. 

At the sound of the tyrannosaurus' roar, Slade fired the snare and trapped the raven. "Gotcha!" He retracted the line to the snare and hurried away with the trap. The sadistic criminal looked to see if Beast Boy had noticed. The dinosaur was busy finishing Gizmo and unaware of Slade's action.

As he carried the raven away, Slade turned the snare so he could study it. He saw something just above the beak and stopped. "Hmm," he said and paused. "I see you have a red jewel as she did. Raven, has your bond with Beast Boy only brought this close to him, dear girl?" He continued walking and ignored the bird's glare. "His mission shall forever remain incomplete. I have plans for him."

* * *

Blood watched the snare catch the bird. _"Finally,"_ he thought. His attention returned briefly to Gizmo's demise as the remains were chewed up and spit out. The headmaster was ready to turn and leave but two things caught his attention: one was that Beast Boy was human again and looking deathly at him. The second thing he noticed was the detail of the floor below. 

The deceased student body was spread all over except in one place, and that was around Beast Boy. Oddly enough there was a pattern. The empty space in which Beast Boy stood appeared as the form of some enormous bird.

A receptor in Blood's ear broadcast the voice of Slade. "Blood, the titans are outside and coming in. I have the raven. Get down here immediately."

"I'm on my way." Brother Blood turned to leave.

He took only four steps when a green chimpanzee screeched and jumped in front of him and blocked his exit. The chimp became Beast Boy.

"You're going nowhere," the changeling snapped.

Blood was not phased by Beast Boy's threatening tone. "You would be wise to let me be. We have your bird. If you wish no harm to come to it or your very existence – or whatever it is you are – you will let me pass."

Beast Boy was surprised by this twist. "Oh yes," Blood continued. "We know all about you. Slade and I both know your strength and your weakness. If the raven were to die, you would be less than nothing, in spite of your animal skills."

"SLADE!" cried Beast Boy. In a fury, he morphed and charged in the form of a lion.

With a swift wave of Brother Blood's left arm, a powerful burst of energy sent the lion over the railing, back down to the stage below. Then Blood hurried from the balcony seats to deeper within the school.

* * *

Slade carried the caged raven through the hallways of the school, escorted by a dozen of his androids. Rapid footsteps from somewhere ahead of him could be heard. 

He halted and ordered, "Stop." The bots obeyed, taking the lead.

Seconds later five titans rounded a corner. They skidded to a halt at the sight they had not expected.

"Slade, what are you doing here?" Robin demanded. "And where is Beast Boy?"

"I've formed an alliance with the H.I.V.E.," the charismatic sadist replied. "I charged them with defeating you. It was I who ordered the attack against Beast Boy and Raven. But I had not expected this. Apparently the shape-shifter carries such grief with him that he could not stay dead. Still, I have no reason to fear him." Slade held up the caged raven. "If Beast Boy values the safety of this bird, and his own existence, then he will do as I say."

"What does that bird have to do with him?" Cyborg asked.

"You don't know?" asked Slade. "Pity. I'll say this much: for what he currently is, this is his strength – his true strength. If you want it, come for it… if you can get by my guards." With that Slade turned and proceeded in another direction.

"Titan's go!" ordered Robin.

Kid Flash sped in, only to be met with a lightning-fast grip by one of the Slade-bots. It lifted him off the ground and sent a charge all over him.

"Wally!" cried Magenta.

"Oh, man, not again!" Kid Flash cried as the field held him.

"Titans, take them down!"

* * *

Beast Boy quickly recovered from the strike that sent him over the railing. He stood, morphed into a cardinal and flew to the balcony. He transformed into a cheetah and hurried after the cybernetic headmaster. 

It was not long before the headmaster was in his sights. The cheetah growled.

Blood looked back and saw the charging cat. It closed in on him quickly and pounced, bringing him face to face with the floor. When the weight on his back stepped off he stood, facing the cheetah before him. It became Beast Boy again. Blood tilted his head left and right, making crackling sounds as he stretched his neck.

"I see Slade hasn't made you submissive, yet." The headmaster then spoke calmly into his mini-communicator. "Slade, Beast Boy has intercepted me. How long before you deal with the raven?"

"I am nearly ready. Can you handle him just a few more minutes?"

"Fine." Blood took a battle stance and addressed Beast Boy. "I guess I'll be holding you off until he does."

"Then come on," Beast Boy dared.

Brother Blood charged. Beast Boy never knew how lightning fast the headmaster can be. The punch surprised him as it sent him sailing several feet away to the floor. His broken jaw reset itself.

Morphing into a Sasquatch Beast Boy tried again. Blood was not intimidated. He sidestepped the behemoth and backhanded the middle its vertebral column. Beast Boy fell to the floor.

"Really, Beast Boy, such a slow creature is a poor choice for taking on me," Blood taunted. "Try something more vicious."

The Sasquatch morphed into a velociraptor. Blood was not impressed.

"Not even close."

The raptor charged and was tripped by a cybernetic leg. It screeched in anger and became Beast Boy again.

"You bore me," Blood sighed. "I don't see how you could have been any use to the titans. I don't understand why Slade wants to make you his apprentice. And I just don't understand how someone as unique as Raven could have _ever_ loved you... if she even did."

_"Oh that does it!"_ thought Beast Boy. "No more morphing. I'll take you on myself!" The only change he made was to his hands. His gloves gave way to beast hands and claws. "This is all I'll need."

Beast Boy charged, much faster this time. Blood felt he could easily sidestep this attack and did. But Beast Boy was not easily fooled. Instinct directed him to immediately turn and strike. Blood's metallic torso was scratched. But that single strike was scarcely the beginning as Beast Boy did not relent. He repeatedly struck and pierced the headmaster's armor. His anger brought forth a wildcat's cry each time.

Now Blood was intimidated.

* * *

In a five-against-twelve battle, the titans fought and were able to at least take out the androids' lasers. These Slade-bots were definitely modified. Slade learned the titans' strengths well. Kid Flash was still trapped and Cyborg was too occupied to aid him. The Slade-bots were too swift for Cyborg's sonic cannon. Magenta's powers were useless as she found these androids contained non-magnetic compounds. They were able to outmaneuver anything thrown at them if she used her powers on anything that is magnetic. Starfire's starbolts could not penetrate the barriers that went up each time just before impact. Robin broke through the ranks by taking down two of the Slade-bots. 

"I'm going after Slade! You guys finish here. Then find the H.I.V.E. and Beast Boy!" With that Robin took off.

Nearly ten minutes after leaving the titans, Robin came upon Slade who still seemed to be walking the hallway with his back to the boy wonder.

"Slade!" Robin cried. His nemesis turned to him. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Dealing with Brother Blood."

"Where's your cargo?"

"Are you referring to the caged raven? I don't have it."

"What's so important about it?"

"You still don't know? Too bad." With that, Slade drew out his staff and extended it. Robin did the same. "Let's go."

Robin charged and the battle began. Staffs connected, and kicks and punches were exchanged. They even grappled with each other.

At one point they locked hands. Slade took a moment to speak. "You've improved greatly Robin. Had you remained my apprentice, I would have been humbled enough to say I'm proud of you. But since you're no longer my apprentice, you'll never make me proud."

"Stuff it, Slade!" grunted Robin. He rolled back, bringing his foot into Slade's abdomen. Once he lay on the ground, he quickly brought his other foot into Slade's stomach and tossed his nemesis aside.

Robin promptly leapt to his feet and ran over to Slade who was laying face down. He quickly wrapped his left arm around Slade's throat and pulled off the mask. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Only when the mask came off there was no face. Robin grunted at the circuitry that was 'Slade.' "Not again!" He twisted the neck with a snap and dropped the disabled heap.

Robin pulled out his communicator. "This is Robin. Are you guys alright?"

A second later Cyborg spoke. "We're good, and Kid Flash is free again. What about Slade?"

"It was another imposter. Any luck on the H.I.V.E. and Beast Boy?"

"We didn't find Beast Boy, but we did find the H.I.V.E."

"Go on," prompted Robin.

"They're toast… every one of them. I'd say it was all B."

"Well we still have to find Slade and Brother Blood. Get moving. I'll find you guys. Robin out."

* * *

Slade placed the cage on a platform and clamped it down. He then stepped across the room to a control panel. "Take a look, dear Raven," he pointed. 

The raven shifted itself to see where he pointed to. It was the nano-probe device.

"Do you remember that? I've reserved it especially for you. I know about the link he has with you. With the probes inside of you, Beast Boy's immortality will be in my hands. If you're hurt, so is he. If he truly cares about you, he'll let no danger come to you and become my apprentice. If he defies me… I think you know what will happen."

The bird cursed him with a harsh squawk.

"Such a temper," Slade stated coolly. He pulled the lever and the probe gun fired. The raven cried out as it was thrown at the cage bars.

* * *

Beast Boy dealt dozens of armor-piercing scratches. Blood realized how much he underestimated Beast Boy. _"Enough is enough,"_ he thought to himself. With a burst of psychic energy he shoved Beast Boy against a wall. "You've done enough. I'll have to discipline you." Using his psychic powers, Blood attempted to gain control of the changeling's mind. But there was some force preventing him from accessing Beast Boy. 

Beast Boy shook it off then he charged forward. But he stopped when he felt his arm snap. Beast Boy looked at it. His arm had somehow twisted out of place, but for a moment. It reset itself. He looked back to Brother Blood who scowled and grunted. Beast Boy started forward again. Then he felt a laceration on his cheek. It healed itself. He started for Blood again.

Brother Blood realized he was not doing enough. His eyes glowed menacingly and he gritted his teeth. Repeatedly he began to inflict damage on the changeling with his powers, tearing flesh and breaking bones until Beast Boy was on the floor in a lump.

"I can do this all day, if I have to," Blood informed him. "I can prevent you from walking until Slade deals with your soul carrier. Just stay down."

Beneath his shredded uniform Beast Boy's wounds healed to bare flesh. His bones reset themselves. He did not stand up; just lifted his head to glare at the headmaster. "Forget it. I won't stay down." Beast Boy rose to his feet. His beast hands remained. Beast Boy charged.

"Have it your way," replied Blood. He sent another flesh-ripping energy assault at the shape shifter. But to his surprise, Beast Boy still advanced.

With a cry in his own voice Beast Boy pounced on Blood who landed on his back with a metallic thump. Beast Boy wrapped his left hand around the headmaster's throat as the last of his wounds closed. He raised his right hand in the air, ready to strike. His finishing move was disrupted by a heavy blow; some mysterious force that threw him from Blood.

"Oof!" the changeling grunted. His beast hands disappeared.

Brother Blood quickly recovered from the shock and stood up. He watched as Beast Boy shook his head and looked puzzled. "Now you're under our control. Can you guess what just happened?"

Ignoring him, Beast Boy slowly stood up.

Blood grinned. "Do nano-probes ring a bell?"

Beast Boy gasped.

"Your raven has been injected with them," Blood continued. "Remember how agonizing they were? Imagine how painful they will be to a little bird… and to you who will feel the raven's pain."

Beast Boy angrily gritted his teeth. The beast hands returned. With a shriller wildcat's cry and two legs energized with the speed of a cheetah, he charged.

"Slade-!" was all Brother Blood could utter. His voice was cut off as Beast Boy wrapped his hands around Blood's throat choking him, and pinned him against the wall.

"You…" Beast Boy hissed. "You… and Slade! Because of _you two_, I never got the chance to tell Raven I **love** her!"

Beast Boy then snapped Blood's neck, twisting it to the left. Making double sure the headmaster was truly dead, he slammed the human half of Blood's skull to the floor until it leaked different fluids. The red light that was Blood's left eye faded. Beast Boy abandoned the heap and morphed into a hound. He sought the scent that would lead him to Slade.

* * *

From the auditorium Cyborg had just ended his transmission to Robin when came a chilling animalistic sound. The titans looked about and heard the low echoing tone of Beast Boy's angry voice. 

Starfire looked and pointed. "It comes from up there!" She hurriedly flew to the balcony and out of the auditorium.

"Robin, we're leaving the auditorium now," Cyborg transmitted. "We'll be on the upper level just outside of it."

"I'm almost there," the team leader replied.

* * *

Beast Boy rounded another corner, leaving far behind him the hallway where he abandoned the corpse of Brother Blood. A scent that just had to be Slade's was strong. The titan nemesis was through here recently. Beast Boy chased after it, until he came to a secured door in the sublevel of the school. 

The changeling restored his human form and looked it over. Handprint identification was the only way he would get in. Then he spotted a narrow vent to an adjoining room, wide enough for a fly to pass through.

Crossing over into the room, the fly found himself in Slade's domain.

* * *

Starfire flew through the hallway. She discovered Blood's deceased form, then pulled out her communicator. 

"Titans, Brother Blood is no more. He has been gravely damaged and terminated."

"Any sign of Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"If he was here, he is no longer."

"We'll be right there," stated Cyborg.

Within two minutes Robin arrived, followed by the rest of the titans.

"What is Beast Boy up to?" Cyborg asked no one in particular after they all surveyed the scene and calmed down. "Why Blood and why Slade?"

"Beast Boy killed Johnny Rancid and the others for revenge," Robin realized. "Omen told me this. Slade said he ordered the attack. Brother Blood and Slade are involved in this. We have to find Slade! Beast Boy will be going for him now. Let's split up and find them."

* * *

Read, Review, & Thank You 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Let her go, Slade," warned Beast Boy after being restoring himself to human form.

Slade turned, unflinching at the tone of Beast Boy's voice. "Your uniform is quite a mess, Beast Boy. Perhaps a new one is in order, one I have ready for you."

"I won't wear your uniform, your colors, or your symbol. I'll have nothing to do with your goals. I just require your life!"

"Ah yes, to set the wrong things right. But don't you realize what you are? You are undead, immortal. You can't die… as long as no harm comes to her." He pointed at the raven. "As long as she remains unharmed you have power. But I have power as well." Slade held up the remote that activates the nano-probes.

"So Brother Blood was telling the truth about the probes?"

"Indeed he was. Now, submit to me or suffer."

"I was beaten, battered, and electrocuted. I watched helplessly as Raven endured the same, and was crushed. I was stabbed in the back and torn from the girl I love. _That_ is suffering. Your probes are nothing compared to what you did to us. Your probes won't stop me from getting to you."

Slade shook his head in mock disappointment. "Why must everyone I choose to be my apprentice defy me?" He glared at Beast Boy. "Have it your way."

Beast Boy leapt, but not before the probes went active. The raven screeched in agony… and Beast Boy dropped to the floor, feeling its pain. He could only try to resist, and become something that would have the strength to disable that device. Beast Boy thought of a mammoth.

Transforming into the prehistoric pachyderm, the creature roamed about the space chasing after Slade. This is one place the villain had nowhere to jump. He could only keep away from the mammoth. There was no way of getting to the door, as this thing hindered Slade's escape. The creature's stomping was so intense that Slade could barely keep his balance.

The mammoth gained on his target. He rammed into Slade, knocking him to the floor and the device from his hand. It slid across the floor. The mammoth became Beast Boy once again, and he painfully dropped to the floor and picked it up. He disabled it then smashed it. Feeling relieved the changeling stood.

He turned to Slade. "It's over Slade. Now to finish you."

Slade realized he had been thrown over by the stand where the raven's cage was. He looked up at the bird, then at Beast Boy. "It's over… but for _you_!" Quickly getting to his feet, he then grabbed the cage and threw it hard at the wall.

The instant of impact caused Beast Boy to cry out in pain. He dropped, feeling as if every bone were now broken. He moaned and hissed at the agony.

* * *

Outside in the T-car, Omen awakened with a start. Something happened and it felt bad. Recovering from her disorientation she eased her mind and searched. There was trouble nearby. It felt like Beast Boy… and he was hurt. 

She teleported from the car.

* * *

Slade, his back to Beast Boy, reached up. He pulled his mask off and slipped his hood down to reveal white hair. He turned and faced Beast Boy, revealing a patch over his right eye, and his chin well groomed with facial hair. 

He casually approached Beast Boy. While Slade had walked toward him, Beast Boy looked over at the raven. She seemed barely alive and not moving… except for flapping its left wing. It occurred to him nothing was wrong with his left arm. Now Slade was kneeling beside him. "I thought I would make it an honor for the last thing you see to be my face."

"So, how will… will you kill… me?" Beast Boy struggled to ask.

"How does breaking your neck sound?" He reached with both hands to place them about Beast Boy's head. He didn't get the chance.

The changeling thrust his left arm out and placed his hand over Slade's face. Flashbacks crossed his vision. Beast Boy saw Slade atop an apartment building, watching his and Raven's last stand. Other visions included monitoring the incidents of Beast Boy's vengeance as well as discussions with Brother Blood. This was certainly the real Slade.

A rush of power surged from him into the villain. If Slade could be speaking at that moment he would say that this power felt to him like raw flesh exposed to the sun, or an open wound exposed to the cold. And the horrors he saw before him: nothing was ever like this… this darkness. And the cold, the cold was unbearable. He cried out, but could not move.

Beast Boy felt the last of that power leave him. He pushed Slade away, who fell to the floor, first flailing about and mumbling, seeming to be looking at something and nothing at the same time.

* * *

Omen appeared, finding herself in some room. She looked around, seeing a misshapen cage and a raven inside. She looked more, seeing a white haired man thrashing around on the floor. Then she saw Beast Boy.

* * *

The titans were now somewhere below the school. A signal in Cyborg went active. He studied his readings. "Guys, Omen's location has changed. She's two floors down." 

Robin pulled out his communicator. "Omen talk to me."

"This is she."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing down there?"

"When I came to, I felt something. I teleported to the source and… I'm here with Slade."

"What about Beast Boy? Is he there, too?"

There was a pause. "Yes he is. And he's in bad shape. He's actually hurt."

"We're almost there." Robin ended his transmission.

* * *

"Why didn't you kill Slade?" Omen asked Beast Boy. 

"I didn't have to," replied the relaxed but crippled changeling. "This is punishment enough for him. He'll spend the rest of his life like that, without end to whatever it is he sees."

"What did you give him?"

"Raven's pain and her nightmares."

Beast Boy looked over at the cage. A blue glow emanated from there, and he realized he slowly began to feel better. Little by little he moved different limbs around and finally stood up. The glow ended.

He walked over to the cage, knelt down and looked at the raven. The changeling turned the cage upward, opened the door, and put his hand inside. The raven hopped onto it and he retracted his arm.

"Thank you," he said, caressing her from her head down her back.

Just then the titans burst in. Looking around, some first saw Slade while the rest found Omen, and Beast Boy holding a bird. While the rest crowed around Beast Boy, Robin attended to Slade who was just muttering and looking horrified. The boy wonder stood and then went over to Beast Boy. The raven was now perched on his shoulder.

"What did you do to him?" asked Robin.

"I stopped him. He's not a threat anymore. In his current condition, what will _you_ do with him?"

* * *

"Don't worry, titans," stated a doctor outside a psychiatric cell at Arkham Asylum. "He'll be well looked after here." 

All titans minus Beast Boy were there. Robin took one final look inside the cell at the now pathetic Slade, who would never recover.

* * *

It was nearly dawn. Beast Boy stood on the shore of the tower island staring out at the sea. The raven did the same from his left shoulder. Snapping out of his thoughts, Beast Boy arched his head so as to look at the raven. 

"Are you going to stay like that?"

She looked at him for a moment then drifted from his shoulder to the sand. As she stood before him, feathers began to retract. The bird grew taller until the odd form became the pale-skinned, purple-haired, white-robed girl he recognized. She smiled at him. He smiled at her, but especially at the thought that this was really Raven and not a dream. Raven approached him and embraced him. He embraced her and they kissed.

Once they let up on the kiss he finally said, "I love you, Raven Roth."

She smiled and said, "I love you too, Garfield Logan."

"So what's with this new look?" he asked looking her garments over.

"I can't take that power with me where we're going. It had to stay here, in some vessel that would be bound for oblivion. Once I released it, I was purified of every last part that bound me to Trigon."

Their moment was disrupted. "Do you really have to leave?" It was Starfire. The rest of the titans were with her.

"Yes, we do Star," answered Raven now at Beast Boy's side. "Our time is up here. But at least we're together forever now."

"Be happy for us on that account, guys," added Beast Boy.

Starfire rushed in to give them a classic crushing hug… only they seemed unaffected by the pressure. Everyone else took an opportunity to bid them farewell, the last being Omen to say good-bye to Beast Boy.

"You'll keep your word?" he quietly asked reminding her of his request.

"I will."

"Thank you. Slade also recorded my actions at the places I was. See to it that evidence is destroyed, too."

"Of course."

Beast Boy walked back over to Raven and took her hand. "Are we ready to go?" She nodded then a white raven form engulfed them and lifted both from the beach into the sky. Then they were gone.

Omen let out her power.

* * *

"Hey, what are we doing out here?" Cyborg wondered as everyone else seemed puzzled. 

"Just waiting for the sun to come up," answered Omen as she looked on at the sky.

THE END

Read, Review, & Thank You.


End file.
